Stop the world
by Love-atic2284
Summary: Mitchie and Carter are best friends with twin sisters. Who will fall in love, break apart, and come together? Rated T for language, mild sexual content, and substance abuse. Malex.
1. Got Dynamite

**Prologue**

Carter and Mitchie were best friends, better known as the town badasses. They did everything together, and they were pretty much inseparable. They met when they were three at a block party and have caused trouble since. No one could understand the bond they had, heck they couldn't even understand it, it just worked. Maybe that's why they were so close. But either way, both girls would go through hell and back for each other and they always understood the things that were never said.

Carter is seventeen, she has two brothers, one older-Justin, one younger-Max, and one twin sister-Alex. Although she's not really close to any of her family, she is very protective of Alex. Carter doesn't like school one bit, but somehow, without ever trying she always has good grades. She doesn't really depend on anyone, or for that matter, take anyone's bullshit. That is of course, unless she's in love.

Mitchie, like Carter, is also seventeen. She has a twin sister-Sonny, and for the way she gets treated at home, she could care less about anyone other than Carter's family and Sonny. Her parents often act like Mitchie isn't their daughter because of her not-so-well behavior. Mitchie is an honor's student but can not give two shits about school. She's also very dependent on people around her, and unlike Carter, she's never been in love, and if she was, you better be doing something for her. She's always getting hurt leaving Carter to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Chapter 1: Got Dynamite  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls. You just might need dynamite.

**Carter POV**  
"Oh shit!" I whisper-yelled to Mitchie who was now rolling a joint, when I saw the all-too familiar black and white car drive past us dangerously slowly.

We both ducked, causing Mitchie to drop the contents of the small bag on the ground, before the car flashed it's search lights in our direction.

"RUN!" I yelled to Mitchie as the car came to a stop and we dipped out of there without a second's hesitation. We ran for about ten minutes through yards, jumping over lawn ornaments and play sets, before we came up to my house, climbing through the downstairs window to my bedroom.

"Oh my gosh!" Mitchie laughed and I couldn't help but join her, it was pretty funny. We laughed for a few more minutes after we caught our breaths before Alex, my younger twin sister came into our bedroom giving us both weird looks.

"What the hell?" She questioned before Mitchie burst out laughing again causing another ten minutes of laughter from the both of us before I answered Alex.

"The truth or what I would tell Mom and Dad?" I asked as she gave me a confused look before turning to Mitchie.

"Do I even-" She was cut off by Mitchie.

"No you don't want to know," Mitchie began,"it's a long story."

"Mitch, Car, you guys gotta get your shit together. For pete's sake we're Juniors in high school! We'll be in college pretty soon, that is, if you guys straighten up! Jeez!" Alex seemed mad, but we both knew she wasn't.

"If I straightened up," she winked,"then we wouldn't have a chance together. Now would we?" Mitch flirted.

"Hmm, I might need to think that one through, but seriously. You guys need to get your acts together." Alex stayed for a while hanging out. She say goodnight and left, closing the door behind her.

"Is it weird that I still find her super hot even when she is lecturing us?" Mitchie asked. Leave it to her to bring up the whole 'your sister is hot' talk again.

"Considering we look alike...yes." I countered. I get that Mitch and my sister flirt jokingly a lot but damn. Sometimes I feel like Mitchie isn't always joking.

"Oh, well...she's still hot. I'm thirsty go get me something to drink." She said as she laid down on her bed. Yes, Mitchie Torres shares half of my room with me. It's just that she can't stand being at home when her parents are always giving her crap about staying out late or always being with me. I came back downstairs after getting our waters to find a dead asleep Mitchie.

"Greeeaaaat." I sighed as I lay down and pull my phone out.

I had two messages. One from Sonny asking if Mitchie was with me, which I thought was stupid 'cause Mitch is always with me. I quickly replied with the same answer as my thoughts,before opening my other messages. The other one was from Vanessa, my girlfriend.

'Hey we need to talk.' -V -10:34 pm  
'Yeah sure, what'supp?' -C -11:03 pm  
'I'm not sure if this is working out...' -V - 11:04 pm  
'What do you mean? :/' -C - 11:07 pm  
'Us...I think...well, Carter, we're done.' -V - 11:08 pm  
'Lol OKAY' -C - 11:09 pm

Although I wouldn't admit it to anyone but Mitchie, I was really starting to fall for Vanessa. I mean we had gone out for eight months, which for me, was a LONG time. It's not like I lost my virginity to her and it's not like we had ever said 'I love you' to each other, but I couldn't help but to think about my future with her. Which was saying something. I'm never in serious relationships; hell, I'm a player and I'm damn proud of it.

"Mitch...Mitch wake up." I shook her a little so she would get up.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked crankily, if anyone else were to wake her up, they'd get a lot worse than a few cuss words.

"Umm...Nessa broke up with me." I said as realization hit me, and a few tears began flowing from my eyes.

"What?!" She was shocked, but it also sounded like she was pissed too.

"She...she umm...she broke up with...with me." I said between sobs as I freely let my tears fall.

"Oh Carter, come here babe..." She pulled me into her. Me and Mitch were always like this, there to catch the other one when they fell. She always called me babe so it was nothing new. But, this time, it felt so different to be in her embrace.

She pulled me down with her on the bed so we were both laying down while she comforted me. My head in her chest, crying while her arms were wrapped protectively around me. Before I knew it my breathing was evening out as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning in the same place I fell asleep in. My eyes were puffy and I felt drained. Mitchie was still knocked out so I lightly pushed her so she would start falling off the bed. It was one of our rituals. Every time we would fall asleep after a night like last night, one of us would wake the other up by pushing her off the bed. It was our way of showing the other that we still were in the mood to joke. But mainly, I just thought it was funny.

"Ow!" She fell with a thud making me laugh. "Ha-HA real funny."

"It was" I nodded in agreement as I got up to change.

"What are the plans for today boss?" She asked as I handed her some of her own clothes to change into as I started undressing. We always changed in front of each other, hell, she probably seen me naked more times than everyone I had ever slept with put together.

"I kinda just want to stay here and drown in my sorrows." I half-joked.

"..." She didn't know what to say. But she didn't have to say anything for me to know that she was sorry about it and I knew that she wasn't gonna let Vanessa get away with hurting me.

"Listen, how about we go out tonight, get some bitches, and have a good time?" She suggested. I laughed at her response. I guess that didn't sound so bad. Who cares if I just got out of a relationship? I was gonna get some tonight. Mitchie was gay, and I was still unsure so for now I settled on being bisexual. So, fuck it. We're gonna get crazy.

"Sounds like a plan." As soon as we were done fixing up, and I didn't look as bad as I felt, we went upstairs to eat.

"Good morning sweet family of mine!" Mitchie chimed to my Mom, Justin, and Max, who were all in the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah." Justin waved her off before turning back to his book. God he was so fucking nerdy.

"Mitchie hun, I didn't know you spent the night." My Mom looked confused, which was funny because Mitchie is always spending the night.

"Theresa, I don't remember you being so good-looking." Mitchie flirted as my Mom blushed at her comment.

"Oh, Mitch what am I going to do with you?" Sometimes it was funny to see my Mom and my best friend go back and forth with each other. Now, because of my mood, it was just annoying.

"How about a-" Mitchie was cut off by me punching her in the arm. "OW!" She yelled.

I didn't mean for the punch to be that hard, but she knew I was sorry when she looked at me and I just shook my head at her. We both knew she was going to say something dirty anyway.

She held up a finger at my Mom before grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the front door.

"You sure you're okay?" She questioned.

I only responded to her by breaking down in her arms. I didn't realize how much this girl had an effect on me.

"It's ok, listen, she's obviously stupid for breaking it off with you. I mean, look at you, you deserve someone way more better than that." She said while rubbing my back up and down.

"Hey Carter, do you know what happened to my- oh...never mind." Alex said as she seen the state I was in. Other than Mitchie, Alex is the only other person in the world that has seen me break down. But that's only because one summer Mitchie went on vacation and I was having trouble with my parents accepting my sexuality. I needed to talk to someone and Mitch wasn't available so I had to go to the next best person that would understand me. Alex. We had grown close that summer and when I'm not with Mitch (Which is almost never) I'm with Alex.

"Shh, shh it's gonna be okay, once I get a hold of that little..." Mitch said the last part quietly hoping I wouldn't hear her.

"Oh no you're not." I said with a laugh. Of course Mitchie would want to beat her ass. But, I didn't want her to.

"Oh yes I am. She's not going to get away that easily."

"I am not going to let you get in trouble for beating the shit out of that whore...she's not worth it."

"There's the Alex I know!" Mitchie said proudly.

"Shut up, let's get out of here before I have to explain myself to Lex."


	2. Party

Chapter 2: Party  
It won't be long til the summer's gone, get your party on.  
Hold on tight it's a crazy night get your party on so we'll scream it out loud.  
Mitchie POV

"DAMN, you lookin' gooood!" I howled at Alex. She was wearing a silver sparkling tank top, with dark skinny jeans and high stilletto's to match her top. She did look really good. But, I'd never admit that to Carter. She hated when I talked to her about her sister. And yet, it was Carter's idea to invite our sisters to the party.

"Oh my gosh! Really? Do you have to do this now?" Carter exclaimed. She hated it when Alex and I would flirt. It was always playful, but somewhere deep down, I wasn't completely joking. But, me dating Alex would never happen because one, Alex was straight, and two, I couldn't do that to Carter. It would make things totally uncomfortable and awkward between the Russo's and I.

"Sorry." Alex and I apologized to Carter. We finished getting ready, and headed to go pick up Sonny.

We drove in my black Mustang GT to pick up my 'look-alike'. She ran out of the house wearing a black pencil skirt with a white v-neck tucked in. I didn't like to say it but, Sonny was definitely the better looking twin, and it showed. I mean, I was wearing a baggy band tank top with dark skinny jeans and red converse to go with my top, finishing my outfit off with a red beanie, and here she was looking all flawless.

"Did Mom and Dad give you money?" I asked Sonny while we pulled out of the driveway heading towards the party.

"Yeah, here's half." Sonny said handing me a twenty. She was sitting in the back with Alex and they began talking. They've always been really good friends, just not as close as me and Car.

"Did you wanna go back and see if the cops didn't take our little surprise?" I asked Carter quietly knowing if Sonny heard she'd start questioning as to why the cops would be taking a surprise.

"Hell yeah!" Carter laughed and I pulled the car over to where we were at last night.

"Be right back!" I yelled to Alex and Sonny before getting out of the car and starting my search.

A few minutes later, I heard Carter yell that there was enough to roll one. After we finished rolling the contents of the baggie, we went to the car to light it.

"Want some?" I offered to Sonny and Alex before taking a drag and passing it to Carter as we started driving again. Alex was okay with all of the stuff me and Carter usually did, it was Sonny who was always a little scared.

Surprisingly Alex and Sonny both accepted my offer and once we were at the party, we were all a little messed up.

"AHHH SHIT! WE CAN START THE PARTY NOW! RUSSO'S HERE!" Dean, a good friend of ours yelled, before seeing that I was there as well.

"AND TORRES? NOW TONIGHT IS GONNA BE POPPIN!" He finished, clearly already past the point of being drunk.

The four of us made our way to the kitchen to get our drinks. Carter and I began our routine, racing to finish four shots before getting something to settle us for awhile. But Carter, stupidly decided to take five, before making a very strong drink. She wanted to numb herself.

"Hey slow down a bit. Don't get too carried away tonight." I warned her before pouring half of her drink into my cup and handing it back to her.  
"T-thanks." She stuttered. Great, it was already hitting her.

A couple minutes later our group of friends walked in. Shane, Nate, Jason, Mason, Harper, and Caitlyn. We all took a shot and I felt ready to get action.  
"I'll be back!" I yelled to the group over the loud music.

When I walked into the living room where the main party was, I saw a few hot girls, but they all had guys with them. But, I was surprised to say the least, to see Alex on the couch making out with one of the hot girls. That had to be Carter. Was it? No, that was definitely Alex. But wasn't she straight? I guess not. I made my way over to a group of girls and began my usual party hook-up. But the whole time I kept on eyeing Alex. They were getting pretty heated and in front of everybody.

* * *

The Next Morning

I woke up with a pounding in my head. As I sat up I realized I wasn't at home, or in clothes. I was in Carter's room on my bed, with a very under dressed girl lying next to me. Carter was on her bed in the same attire as the mystery girl next to me, with her own mystery girl.  
I got up and threw some sweats and a t-shirt before rushing to the restroom to empty the contents of my stomach. I washed my face and popped an aspirin in my mouth after calling Carter's phone to come meet me in the bathroom.

"What do you want?" Carter moaned. I handed her an asprin as well and answered.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" I was scared because I never forgot the night before.

"Other than you hooking up with my sister? No." She answered me pissed.

"What?! That's Alex in there?" I whisper-yelled.  
I was beyond petrified.

"The fuck?! No!" She said as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Then what the hell happened?" I was still scared. What had she meant by hooking up with her sister.

"You really don't remember?" She asked. She was pissed and I could see it, but, she would get over it.

"Yeah, I'm just asking for the hell of it." I stated sarcastically.

"Well after you went in the living room, you started flirting with these girls."

"I remember that part. Just tell me what the hell happened between me and your sister, and who the hell is in my bed."

"Okay, okay. Well, one of the girls in that group was a into you and you guys hit it off, her name is something like Liz or Emily or something." She told me as some of last night came into my mind.

"Lily. I remember now. I just don't remember what happened with Alex."

"Well, Lily didn't exactly go for you right away. So you, being the dumbass you are, tried to make her jealous."

"And how exactly does Alex play into this?" I asked. She needed to hurry up with her story before I got pissed.

"I'm getting there! Sheeesh! Anyway, in your attempt to make Lily jealous, you grabbed Alex. Who was already wasted and dry humping this slut that we ended up fighting. You guys were grinding, like if no one else were there, I'm pretty sure you guys would've fucked. Like I was saying, you guys were grinding and feeling eachother up pretty good. One thing led to another and you started making out with her. Then you guys went up into a guest room. Gross right?" I was actually upset that Alex and I made out and I didn't remember any of it. Carter continued.

"So, Lily followed you guys, threw Alex out of the room and I guess you guys fucked. Then we all came back here where you guys didn't stop fucking until like five in the morning. But don't worry Sonny and Alex were in her room and I got me a nice piece of ass too." She smirked and winked.

"Did they...?" I would be horrified to find out if Alex and Sonny did anything together.

"GOD NO! Sonny is straight, and Alex, well Alex came out last night." She said. Thank God nothing happened between them. I would have been devastated.

"Then what happened with you?"

"Ummm...what do you mean?" I didn't respond because a very naked Vanessa walked into the restroom.

"Oh, sorry...I was looking for you babe." She was talking to Carter. Oh my fucking gosh. Carter and Vanessa are back together? This girl seriously needs to get her act together.

"I'll just go now." I left before the the situation got anymore awkward.

I walked back to Carter's room to notice it was empty. Thankfully I wouldn't have to face Lily. I lay down, and hope that sleep will take me over.

Alex POV

I'm not gonna lie, I was confused as fuck as to why I went back to Vanessa. I mean, yeah I was drunk, but still. That is probably the most stupidest thing I have ever done. I really wanted nothing to do with her so I went back to sleep in hopes that she would leave before I woke up.

When I woke up, to my pleasure, Vanessa was gone. Mitchie was laying on her back holding her phone in the air texting. She hadn't noticed that I was up, so I chucked my pillow at her arms causing her to drop her phone onto her face and yell in pain.

"What the fuck!"

I couldn't hold in my giggles when she jumped up and started chasing after me. "You little bitch!" She yelled when I stopped mid-run and tripped her.

"But you love me." I said with a pout.

"The hell I do." She argued jokingly. I was going to hit her but Alex walked into the living room where we currently were on the couches.

She gave Mitchie a weird look, almost as if she had seen a ghost. She gulped nervously and ran back to her room.

"What the-" Mitchie looked just a confused as me. But I couldn't pin-point what exactly was wrong, until I remembered last nights events.

"The kiss."

"Ohh, but why-" I cut Mitch off again.

"She doesn't like awkward situations. Just don't bring it up." I said in a monotone voice. Something was off about Alex and I was going to find out as soon as Mitchie left.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Am I rushing? Am I confusing you? Am I slowly killing your brains with this story? Tell me what you think**

**Btw I'm still trying to figure this out, it's my first fanfic so...yup! **


	3. The Middle

**Totally forgot, but each chapter is a song title, I own nothing but the story. Anyway, enjoy! You might like this one!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

The Middle

I wanna be somewhere in the middle

Alex POV  
It had been two weeks since the party, which meant it had been two weeks since I had spoken to Mitchie. Heck, I tried to avoid her at all costs. I knew she knew about it, but I just don't know how I would react to being in the same room with the girl again. She basically turned me gay a few years ago and I was totally into her. But no one knew and I had planned to keep it that way.

I was so lost in thought I hadn't noticed my phone had went off. Without thinking I answered it quickly.

"What do you want?" I spoke kind of harshly.

"Well, hello to you too." Mitchie responded and my heart dropped.

"Hey M-Mitchie, wh-what's up?" I asked nervously. What if she wanted to talk to me? What if she knew I was completely sober when we had made out? Oh God, she can't find out.

"You alright there? Umm, your sister left her phone at my house and I'm here to pick her up."

"Okay?" I was a little confused by her statement.

"Can you tell that whore of a sister you have to come outside?" She laughed. They can be such bitches to eachother but it's funny.

"Oh right. Yeah, she'll be right out." I said as I hung up and walked down the hallway to get Carter.

"Carr, Mitchie's here to get you." I knocked.

"Ooh why don't you come out there with me to say hi to her" She winked.

"What are you talking about?" I was lost.

"Alex quit the crap, I was there when you guys kissed, you were perfectly fine, and whenever Mitchie is here you act all weird." Shit. She knew.

"What do you mean? I tried to confuse her. But clearly, it didn't work.

"I mean, it's totally obvious that your like in love with Mitchie. How long?" She said as she grabbed her backpack and headed for the stairs. We were on summer break, why the hell would she need her back pack?

"Like three years. Please don't tell her." I pleaded, she already knew so there was no point in hiding it.

"You do?" She asked and her eyes widened. She didn't know! I was screwed.

"Oh my god! I cannot believe you right now! That's my best friend, really Alex?" She was pissed and I was scared.

"I'm sorry. It-" I was cut off by Carter putting her hand in my face.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." She said as she walked out the front door.

Carter POV

What is Alex thinking? Mitchie is my best friend. How could she do this to me? Does she not realize, that one, Mitchie is a player and two, Mitchie would never go for her. Plus if anything ever did happen like that again, it would end very badly on either one's side, leaving me to pick up the pieces like I always do.

I stormed out of the house and into Mitchie's car. I slammed the door once I got it.

"Watch the car!" She yelled. "Baby she didn't mean it."She started rubbing the dashboard. She was trying to cheer me up.

"You're a dumbass." I laughed at her.

"What's wrong?" She knew me more than I knew myself, and vice versa. Bu, it was obvious that I was pissed, and to be totally honest hurt. How else would I feel knowing that one of the people I loved the most is practically in love with the other. It couldn't hurt if I told her. She would find out anyway.

"C'mon! What happened?" She pulled out of the driveway and handed me a cigarette. We were only seventeen, but we had our ways.

"Alex likes you." I blurted out. Her eyes widened with surprise, joy, and confusion all at once.

"What?!" The car swerved and she quickly regained control.

"She likes you, well, she has for years now." I just wanted to not talk about this.

"I thought she was straight?"

"Apparently not." I said matter-of-factly. Alex has been in the closest for this long and not even told me? Thanks for the knife in my back, Alex.

"Oh...how do you feel about this?" She asked nonchalantly. She was pretending that she was paying more attention to the road than anything. I knew that the road was the least of her worries. After a few minutes of thought, I answered.

"I mean, I know that deep down you may feel the same way. But, I'm not that stupid. We are best friends remember? I can read you like a fucking book. love you both. It's just that, honestly, I can't see you being in a serious relationship right now, and I can't watch Alex get hurt. Or you for that matter. You guys are the absolute most important people in my life, and it would be hard to think of you guys like that. Either way, if you guys happened, and it ended badly, I would be stuck to pick up the pieces and it would affect our friendship, my relationship with my sister, and me...really badly." I said in all honesty.  
I really did feel that way. I would probably be most affected, even though I wouldn't be the one in the relationship.

"Well, I won't...act on those feelings. I wouldn't do that to you." She told me genuinely. She really did have feelings for my sister. Damn, I feel like an ass for pushing her. But, it needed to be done for all of our sake.

"Good cause I'd beat your ass..." We laughed, got out of the car and walked into her house.

"Like you could!" She hit my arm and ran down the hall into her bedroom.

"Watch me!" I yelled, chasing after her.

We were fighting for a few minutes, like we always do. But, she was distracted for a second and I took advantage of the opportunity. When I pretended to punch her hard, she moved into my fist.

"SHIT!" She yelled. She immediately curled up into a ball, holding her eye.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" I asked. I felt badly for hurting her.

"I don't know, but my eye hurts like a bitch." She was in pain. Damn, I pack a mean punch.

"Do you need ice? A bandage?" I began to walk over to the door so I could get something to help.

"NO! Don't go out there. I don't want my parents getting pissed again, just let's go back to your house and fix this." She started getting up and boy, was the left side of her face starting to look bad.

"I'll drive." Well, that was a pointless trip to her house.

When we got there, my Mom opened the door and immediately started questioning me. Max came over to the kitchen where we had relocated our conversation.

"Whoa! Can I touch it?" Max asked amused. He lifted his hand up but my mom slapped his hand away.

Mitchie's eye was completely swollen and she would wince every now and then from the pain.

"I am so sorry, I-" I was cut off by Alex coming up the stairs, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Mitchie. I couldn't tell if it was because they hadn't spoken since the party, or because of the state her face was in.

"This was your fault?" My mom asked in disgust.

"Ummm, yea?" I asked terrified.

"Alex, go take Mitchie to the bathroom and put some cream on this. You," She said pointing at me. "Will stay right here, and explain to me why in the hell you would do this." She was beyond pissed.

If I wasn't sure before, I knew now that Mitchie was her little baby. Mitchie isn't even her daughter!

"Yes ma'am" I said with my head down as Alex and Mitchie headed towards the bathroom.

Mitchie POV

Alex and I made our way to the bathroom, giggling because Carter's ass was being chewed out by Theresa.

My eye hurt so bad, it was throbbing, I was scared to even look in the mirror to see the damage.

"Sit down, this might hurt a little." Alex said. I totally forgot just who exactly was in the bathroom with me.  
I followed her orders, sitting on the toilet with my hands in my lap.

She had a little bottle with her and a q-tip to apply it on my face with. She stepped towards me standing between my legs and lifted my head up by my chin.

"If this hurts, I'm sorry."

"Just try to distract me." I told her. I didn't want to make notice of the sting that started when she began applying the cold cream across my cheek.

"Can we talk about the party?" She seemed hesitant. Like she didn't want to ask me, but she did anyway.

"What about the party?" I was trying to avoid the subject. This conversation could lead to no good. Well it wouldn't be good in Carter's eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about." She seemed to be avoiding the taboo subject as well.

"Not sure what you mean-"

"The kiss Mitchie!" She stopped applying the cream to look my in the eyes and I saw a flash of disappointment.

"I'm sorry, if I led you on, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. It was wrong, especially since you were wasted. I mean I was too but, in all honesty I don't remember anything."

"I wasn't" She wasn't? She wasn't what? "I wasn't drunk, Mitchie. I was 99.9% sober."

So she did like me? I was beyond confused but whatever she was putting on my cheek and eye was helping so I leaned into her hand and closed my eyes. Well, eye for that matter.

"You're okay with this?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? Listen, Carter told me. It's totally fine, and we talked. But don't tell her I told you, the feeling is mutual." What am I doing? Did I really just tell Alex, that I felt the same about her? Oh shit, this conversation was definitely not going to end well.

We were still in the same position, her hand resting on my cheek, in between my legs, and looking into each others eyes. I honestly don't know what came over me. I promised Carter I wouldn't act on my feelings but, I really wanted this.

She smiled, and I swear my heart just exploded. It stayed quiet, her smile vanishing, and we continued to have a silent conversation with our eyes. She understood what I wanted, and I understood what she needed.  
I couldn't even process what the hell was going on in my mind but when she started leaning into me, I leaned in as well. I could feel her breath on my lips and I was sure, that whatever was going to happen next, was both what I wanted and what she needed.

* * *

**HEHEE! So do they kiss? Do they get caught? Or do you hate me for the cliffhanger? REVIEW! **

**10 Reviews for a new chapter I guess!  
**


	4. It's not too late

**Sorry I know I said 10 reviews but I couldn't wait so here****'s chapter 4! I own nothing but the story**

* * *

Chapter 4:

It's not too late

I wanna do the right thing now

I know it's up to me somehow

**Mitchie POV**

I couldn't even process what the hell was going on in my mind but when she started leaning into me, I leaned in as well. I could feel her breath on my lips and I was sure, that whatever was going to happen next, was both what I wanted and what she needed.

I could barely feel her lips on mine, but nonetheless I could feel them. Just as I was about to fully lean in and kiss her properly, the door swung open.

"Are you kidding me?" Carter looked pissed.

"It's not what it looks like Carter." I defended, but Alex gasped when I said that. Dammit, either way I'm not gonna win...someone's going to get hurt.

"Really? So you weren't about to kiss my sister?" Fuck me. What do I say? I can save my ass from Carter and not get hurt physically; she really does pack a mean punch. But, in doing so, I'd cause Alex pain. Or do I tell her the truth, and risk getting into an argument? In my internal argument, I felt another sharp pain in my eye, ending the debate in my mind.

"No...why would I kiss her? She came on to me." God, I could I be any more of a bitch?

"Alex, are you really that stupid? I swear sometimes I just don't even want to be related to you." Carter said. I guess I am an even bigger bitch than I thought.

"I get it. Thank you Mitchie and Carter." Alex said, clearly upset. She made her way out of the bathroom in a rush and I could've swore I saw a few tears push past her eyes.

"I guess I don't feel bad for hitting you anymore. You can go now." Alex started to walk out but a grabbed her by her wrist.

"Will you calm down? I wouldn't break our promise like that." She still seemed pretty angry, and I felt really bad for lying but, I had to figure things out before I could decide what I was going to do.

"Are you postive?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't do that. You made a promise and I know you're too good of a friend to break it." My heart basically just shattered. I'm a terrible person. Not only am I lying to Carter as we speak, but Alex is probably torn apart in her room crying.

We hung out a little bit at Carter's before I decided to go home and try to fix things. I had a descision to make, and whatever the outcome was, everyone would be affected somehow.

At home I decided to text Alex. It couldn't hurt if I explained myself to her.

'Hey'-M

'Can I help you?'-A

She was pissed, and/or upset, either this might not be good for someone.

'I wanted to talk...'-M

'Talk or lie?'-A

I'm not gonna beat around the bush, that kinda hurt. I didn't want to lie, either way I was in the wrong. I had to make things right for my sake as well as her's.

'I wanted to apologize, and explain myself'-M

'go ahead, but this isn't going to change shit. You're a bitch'

'I know, and I really am sorry, I'm stuck. I do like you Alex, but me and Carter made a deal. I can't break that, but if I could go back I wouldn't make that promise with her because right now, I'm not sure I can keep it after today.'-M

'What deal?'-A

'That I wouldn't act on my feelings towards you.'-M

Dammit this girl had me acting weird. I'm not even sure how strong my feelings are. But after today, they are a lot stronger than I thought.

'Then what was that in the bathroom?'-A

'Me breaking a promise and being selfish.'-M

'Damn right. What Carter said stung, and what you said stung even more, just don't do stuff like that if you don't plan on backing yourself up and finishing what you started.'-A

'What do you mean "Finish what you started"?'-M

I was genuinely confused and scared as to what she meant by that.

'The kiss.'-A

She wanted me to finish? Does that mean she isn't going to give up on our chance? If I wasn't stuck before, I sure as hell am now. I can't go behind Carter's back and talk to Alex like this but, I really really wanted this.

'I'll do more than finish that next time;)'-M

'Good.'-A

What the hell am I doing? I have to talk to Carter. She'll get pissed and probably hurt me, but will she be okay with this?

'I can't wait until then. I have to go, but I'll be waiting for the next time I go over;)'-M

'But what about Carter?'-A

And there it was. The million dollar question. I knew what I wanted and Carter has always been there to support me even if she didn't agree with me. She was just going to have to accept this.

'What about Carter? This is between us, and Carter doesn't even have to know if we don't want her to.'-M

'It's a deal. Bye '-A

Did she really just call me Michelle? Oh dear god help me now. So much for not being with Alex. There's no way in hell I'm going to stay away now. If Carter doesn't like it, well she's just going to have to understand, that we want this. I want this. I feel shitty for going behind Carter's back with this but she wouldn't dare pull us apart once we're already together. I guess only time will tell.

* * *

**OHH SNAP! Alex and Mitchie are gonna go behind Carter's back!**

** Almost forgot, follow me on twitter (at symbol) Lovatic_updates or my other twitter (at symbol) dlovato_2**


	5. Give Your Heart A Break

**Okay, so your choice: Longer updates and longer waits/ or Shorter updates and shorter waits. If you have any ideas just review!**

**Enjoy Chapter 5!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Give your heart a break

Baby I'm not like the rest

**Alex POV**

Me and Mitchie had become closer in the past few weeks, it was like we had been best friends all along rather than her and Carter. We hadn't hung out at all yet, we had just been texting and thank God Carter hasn't become suspicious of us.

She brought up the bathroom situation a couple days ago when we were watching TV. I was nervous I'd let our secret slip, but thankfully I didn't. Mitchie has been good with not talking to Carter about the whole situation as well. Carter has just been avoiding hanging out at our house and has been over at Mitchie's constantly. She had been over there so often, I hadn't seen her for more than 5 minutes at a time.

Mitchie and I were currently texting, like we had been. I honestly could not put down my phone, this girl had a huge affect on me and I didn't even notice it until I couldn't sit ten minutes without thinking about her. I needed to hang out with her alone, and soon. Our conversations consisted of her making jokes all the time and me telling her she's stupid. She really didn't change how she acted and I was glad for that. I liked badass Mitchie not 'I have feelings for you' Mitchie but regardless she couldn't keep me away now.

Everyonce in a while she would get serious and say something cute or tell me she was excited to hangout just the two of us. But what was kind of bothering me was that she wasn't Doing anything about it. We haven't made plans to hangout and I was getting tired of waiting.

'So when are we actually going to hangout again?'-A

'As soon as this bitch Carter leaves me alone for 2 minutes, I swear I can't even use the restroom without her wanting me. But soon, I promise you.'- M

'Alright. I'm gonna hold you to that, I'll brb, don't miss me too much x'-A

'Impossible xx'-M

Carter really wasn't going to give us an opportunity. Well I have to find a way to change that. But for now, I needed a shower. Just as I was getting dressed, I heard my mom call me from upstairs. I decided to ignore her for now because she just sounded plain annoying.

"ALEX!" Damnit. She seemed pretty ticked off. I didn't want to make her any more mad so I bolted up the stairs to see why.

"Yeah Mom?"I was kind of nervous.

"Where is Carter?" Phew, I was scared I was in trouble. Well, at least it isn't me.

"Mitchie's." I said like it was obvious. It was obvious though.

"Call her and tell her to come home. She has a doctor's appointment in two hours and she said she needed new clothes. Do you want anything?" Yes! This was my chance to be with Mitchie! So much for planning something out.

"Umm nah I'm good. How long will you guys be out?" I asked trying to hide my excitement. Inside I was jumping with enthusiasum.

"Well, we might be a while. You know how your sister is when she's buying clothes. I'd say we'll be back around ten-ish. Why?" Ten? Hell yeah! That gave me at least seven hours to hang out and talk with Mitch.

"Just wondering." I pulled my phone out and dialed Carter's cell.

After talking to her and making sure she was on her way, I texted Mitchie telling her we could hangout.

'Really? Totally!'-M

'My place or yours?'-A

'Mine, my parents are out. Plus, there's no telling if Carter would come back early.'-M

'True, be there in 30 x'-A

I jumped up and down with excitement. I went to change into something nicer than my current sweat pants and hoodie.

After settling on a maroon v-neck and khaki skinny jeans, I headed upstairs to find Carter putting on shoes to leave. When she spotted me, she glared at what I was wearing and immediately got pissed.

"Where the hell are you going?" She still hasn't cooled down from what happened in the bathroom. I'd hate for her to be more pissed if she found out what Mitchie and I were about to start.

"Shopping." I really need to work on my lying skills, I just told my mom I didn't want to go.

"Then why don't you come with us?" She said it like I was stupid.

"Because, I'm going to the shops downtown. Besides, I don't want to wait at the doctor's." Ooh, maybe I am good at lying.

"Whatever. Be safe." She walked out of the front door slamming it. She was definitely still mad but no matter how mad she was, she always made sure I stayed safe.

I straightened my hair, and double-checked to see if Carter wasn't hanging around to see if I was lying. After I was positive, I was on my way to Mitchie's.

I got out of my silver lexus, and made my way up the front steps where she was already waiting with the door open. We didn't want to risk anyone seeing us; at all.

"Hey beautiful." She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Hi." I barely managed out and I was blushing like none other. She laughed at my nervousness, and took me into her living room. We both sat on the couch and I noticed she was wearing a sober is sexy tee and light skinny jeans. She's too adorable, if only she believed in what that shirt was promoting.

"So..." She said trying to break the silence.

"You know if Carter finds out about us, we're going to be dead to her." I say cautiously.

"I know, I know. But, honestly I'm willing to risk that. I know it sounds crazy," She reassured me, probably seeing the look I was giving her. "But, I've thought about it and I mean really thought about it. I wanna do this, no, I need to do this. Now, it doesn't matter cause I have my mind made up. The reward is greater than the risk here."

Wow, I can't believe she put a lot of thought into this. I'd be lying if I said I haven't but, I haven't thought about how badly it would affect Mitchie and Carter's relationship. Mitchie was taking a huge risk in being with me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Was she really willing to give up years of having Carter by her side, just to be with me?

"I've never been so sure in my life." She looked me in the eyes and I smiled.

My smile faded as I realized I was still scared about one thing now. Mitchie has only ever been in relationships that have lasted no more than a few weeks. I wanted a serious relationship.I didn't just want her to 'hit it and quit it' with me, like I've heard her say about other girls. I looked down at my hands in my lap, and started picking at my nails. She must've sensed my fear, because she grabbed one of my hands, intertwined our fingers, and layed our hands in her lap.

"Listen, I'm ready for this. I will prove to you that I am completely ready to be faithful and be commited to you. I really like you Alex, nothing will change that. Let me prove to you that I'm ready for this. I'm ready to be with you 100%. I'm not who you really think I am. I'm better than that." She said all while looking me dead in the eyes and I felt her honesty.

I inhaled and looked around the large living room, my eyes stopping on a picture of Mitchie and Carter's group of 'player' friends. She noticed where my eyes were at and said the next five words that I would never forget.

"I'm not like the rest."


	6. Hold Up

**Thanks for reviewing guys! I know a few of you said it reminded you of 'Sonny Days Ahead' but, it wasn't my intention to have similarities to the story. You'll notice as the story goes further in, that they're not that similar. Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Hold Up

If you're gonna take me down, I surrender

**Alex POV**

_I inhaled and looked around the large living room, my eyes stopping on a picture of Mitchie and Carter's group of 'player' friends. She noticed where my eyes were at and said the next five words that I would never forget._

_"I'm not like the rest."_

At those words, my heart melted. I absolutely had no doubt about being with Mitchie now. I looked in her eyes and there was no way _anyone_ could tear us apart. She stayed like that for a few minutes, my hand in hers on her lap, looking into each others eyes. It wasn't awkward, it just felt so right.

She started to lean into me, and my heart started racing. I wanted this just as bad as she did, maybe even more. I pushed myself forward; we were so close, I could feel her breath on my lips. I couldn't wait longer,we needed this. The second I could barely feel her lips on mine, the doorbell rang.

"You have got to be kidding me." Mitch sighed as she retreated to the front door. So close. Why does everybody have to have the perfect timing?

"Hey Sonny." Mitchie said very loudly, trying to get my attention. I needed to hide. I made my way to Mitchie's bedroom as fast as I could. I quietly shut the door and pushed my ear against it to hear their conversation.

"Why is Alex's car here? Isn't Carter over?" Sonny seemed confused.

"Oh, Theresa had to pick up Carter for a doctor's appointment, they were running late." Mitchie said calmly. She was really good at lying.

"O-kay? But why did Carter have Alex's car?" She seemed worried more than anything.

"Because...Alex took hers downtown because it has better gas mileage." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Damn this girl was on fire. We'll never get caught.

"Okay well, I'm going to call Alex to see if she wants to go to the movies or something." My eyes widened. My phone! It's in the living room.

"Wait! Umm, Carter took Alex's phone because Theresa took hers away. It's a long story." Holy shit, my heart is going to pump out of my chest. We haven't even kissed yet, well sober at least, and we almost got caught already.

"Whatever. I'm taking a nap, work's cutting into my sleep time." I heard Sonny make her way down the hall, followed by a door closing. Mitchie came into her bedroom with wide eyes and her award-winning smile.

"That. Was . Close." She laughed.

"Oh my gosh, you're crazy." I told her as I sat down on her bed.

"You bet your ass I am." She laughed loud. This girl was going to get us caught up I swear.

"This is going to be a lot harder than we thought you know." I admitted.

"Shh...it's fine. Anyway, where were we?" She asked with a wink.

"I don't know you tell me." I teased.

"Hmmm, I'd rather show you." She said as she leaned in. Our lips were mere millimeters apart when her phone went off.

Okay, this is really getting annoying. But this is just too funny...all three times we have tried to kiss, we always got interrupted. Even including at the party, when Lily stole Mitchie away from me. So four times, we have gotten interrupted and I am beyond frustrated.

"This is getting really old." She said as she went to grab her phone.

"Wait!" I couldn't wait anymore. I pulled her by her wrist into me and crashed our lips together. After a second or two, I pulled away pecking her lips once more.

"Now you can answer." I said smiling and releasing the breath I had held in. She answered her phone with a smile and when her call was finished, she looked at me with a grin.

"What?" I asked. It was kind of funny seeing her look at me like that.

"Nothing, it's just that...you took control." She said kind of confused.

"Was I not supposed to? I'm sorry..." I started to worry, what if she realized she wasn't into me like she thought she was.

"Oh no no no, it's fine, more than fine really." She had on an expression that I couldn't read.

"Then what's wrong?" I was definitely freaking out on the inside.

"It was...hot." She said with a wink. Whoa, this girl had me going crazy on the inside. Who would've thunk that Mitchie Torres, thought it was hot when someone else took control? I could use this to my advantage.

"Really now?" She nodded as I made my way over to her.

"Come here then." I pulled her into me again, but it was more rough than before. I couldn't tell if it was because of my control, or how rough I was being, but she grunted. Loud.

Innocent kissing was all it was, nothing more. It would stay that way for a while though. I've only ever had sex once before and it wasn't fully consented or sober. But, I like Mitchie, I'm just not sure how far our relationship would go.

I heard my phone ringing from the living room. Ugh! Mitchie jumped up and ran out of the room to get it. But unfortunately she wasn't fast enough. Sonny came into the hallway when Mitchie was running back to her room. Sonny looked around before spotting me on Mitch's bed.

"Hey Alex." She said nonchalantly. "Wait. Alex? What are you doing here?"

"None of your business Sonny." Mitchie said while making her way over to me.

"Alright...well, I'll talk to you guys later I guess." She said as she started to make her way back to her room.

"Wait! Sonny, you can't tell Carter." Mitchie said shakily.

"Like I want to get my ass beat. I'm not going to say shit, but I thought you'd be smarter. I could hear you guys from my room." Hear us? Hear us doing what? Oh, I had forgotten how intense our 'innocent kissing' had gotten. But, it's not my fault Mitchie is loud. She'll be a screamer. Oh god, I can't be thinking about her like that yet.

I had gotten so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the girls in front of me had carried on their conversation.

"Alex?" Mitchie waved her hand in my face as she spoke.

"Yeah? Sorry, I spaced out." I apologized.

"It's almost 10, you should get going." Almost ten? Damn I didn't realize how fast the time had flown by.

"Yeah, text me okay?" I demanded more than asked.

"Sure thing." She smiled before walking me to the front door.

"See ya beautiful." She leaned in for a goodbye kiss.

"Bye." I walked out of the house and got into my car. Today has been a good day. I'm completely falling for Mitchie.

**Carter POV**

At this point, I was furious. Furious was an understatement. How could they do this to me? I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Mitchie and Alex share a kiss at her doorstep before Alex left. Maybe I'm just overreacting. Maybe Mitchie or Alex is waiting to talk to me. They might even want to tell me together. But for now, what the fuck? I specifically told Mitchie to lay back, and what does she do? Have my sister over for who knows how long, and for what reasons I may never know.

God that's just disgusting.

I had driven to Mitch's to show her some of my new clothes for school which would be starting in a couple of weeks; when I was about to get out of my car until I had seen their promising position.

I drove away before I could be seen, and went home to think.

When I got in, I slammed the door behind me and jogged downstairs to Alex's room. When I was in her room, I looked around to see anything suspicious, that could giver her secret away. Nothing. I just settled on laying on her bed, and waiting for her to come. We needed to talk.

* * *

**So again, if you have any ideas for the next chapter or anything tell me! I don't really have the whole thing planned, I just have an idea of where everything is going to go. So review! **


	7. Hit The Lights

**Guys! Did you see X Factor?! That was crazy and I am beyond pissed! Anyway, KEEP REVIEWING THEY MAKE ME SMILE! I own nothing but this crappy story :) Here's Chapter 7! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Hit the Lights

Lose yourself tonight

**Alex POV **

When I pulled into my driveway, I noticed Carter's Pontiac G6 in my parking spot. Wait, Carter's home. She could've drove by Mitchie's and saw my car, or worse. I felt an uneasy feeling in my gut while I took my keys out of the ignition.

I slowly made my way down the stairs and into my room without being confronted by Carter. I quietly closed my door, and when I turned around I was met with exactly what I was trying to avoid. Carter.

"Hey Alex!" She greeted me cheerfully. That kind of scared me.

"Hey?"

"Where have you been?" She asked kindly.

"Umm, downtown. Why?" I was scared out of my mind.

"Cause I was waiting for you. I wanted to show you the stuff I got, and thought maybe we could have some bonding time." She suggested. Oh god why am I a bitch?

"Oh okay then." I was skeptical. But, maybe she's just trying to be there for me.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for being such a bitch to you lately. I know I haven't been around, and there's not a good enough reason. But, I love you and I'm sorry. For everything. But, to make it all up, I bought you some clothes, shoes, and we're going to spend the rest of the night together."

Oh lord, I am literally the worst sister ever. She's amazing, and what do I do? Go behind her back and date her best friend. Well, not date...but still.

"You don't have to-" I was cut off by her.

"But, I do. You're amazing, and I love you." She smiled.

"Love you too." I couldn't look her in the eye anymore.

"So, I got you a couple of outfits. I wasn't sure what you wanted and there's some stores that I know you love that aren't downtown."

She continued to show me the most adorable and expensive clothes she got for me. Don't even get me started on the shoes. We watched movies, ate amazing take-out food that she bought, and talked about things. It is safe to say that by the end of the night, I was convinced I was the worst sister in history, and I felt like complete shit. We ended up falling asleep cuddled up on my couch in my room. I needed to re-think everything over.

**Carter POV **

I knew, what I was doing to Alex. I was being a bitch, without really being a bitch. I made her visibly feel like shit. She looked so upset when I had that little heart-to-heart, and she never looked me in the eyes. Although I love her and care about her, she deserved to feel that way. Alex hurt me, by going behind my back. Killing her with kindness was what I was doing.

I'm not too sure of the extent of their little rendezvous, and I needed to know before I did anything too drastic. I'm not crazy, I wouldn't physically hurt either of them but, they needed to feel what I felt. Just to be sure on what was going on, I waited until Alex was dead asleep before I got up and crept over to her dresser where her phone was.

I felt like I was going behind her back, but she was doing the same thing to me. I went straight to her messages and looked for Mitchie's name. After searching, I realized she wouldn't be that stupid and have 'Mitchie' as a contact. I started scrolling back through her messages and found 'Her' with a heart and over 5,000 texts. It felt awkward, but I needed to be sure. I couldn't, but I have to. I just felt terrible, I can't look through her texts anymore. I closed the messages, before I could read them and put her phone down.

Although I was upset and a little angry at her for going behind my back, I really do rather her be happy. So, I don't care that they are together. It hurts, yeah, I mean they didn't tell me and I'm not sure how long it would be before they would. But, I respect that they are literally risking all of our relationships to be together. They really wanted this. I just wanted to see how long they would hide this from me.

I crawled back into bed with her, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Alex, whatever this is you have going on; I support you. Just be careful." I whispered to her, knowing she wouldn't hear me.

A couple of days had gone by, each I had spent with Mitchie. Yeah, I know I decided to give them space, even though they didn't know I knew. But, I was still completely uncomfortable with everything. I mean think about it, my best friend and my sister. The two closest people to me, becoming closer themselves.

Maybe it wasn't because I was uncomfortable, maybe I was scared. Once they completely fall for each other; I'd be out of they picture. If they broke up; I would be stuck choosing between the two of them all the time. Damn, this was going to be hard on me, they really must not have thought everything through.

They must not care. They don't care do they? Considering everything, they don't. So even though, I mentally gave them my blessing, I had a plan.

"Hey Mitch?" I asked her, we were laying down on her bed watching TV.

"Yuh?" She said in a weird voice. At that I laughed.

"Can we go out tonight?"

"Sure, where and with who?"

"Well, I heard Dean is having a party. So Dean's and the usual. Me, you, Sonny, and Alex. Plus the guys and Caitlyn and Harper." When I said Alex, she flinched.

"Why invite our sisters, they always come with us." She acted like she didn't want them to go.

"But, I feel like I need to make it up to Alex, for treating her like shit."

"Umm okay? We'll go." She said as she pulled out her phone. Probably to text Alex.

"Okay, well. Dress hot, Vanessa and I aren't doing to good, we're getting bitches tonight." She seemed uneasy.

"Can't we just, I don't know, drink a little, then come back and watch some movies." She suggested. I wanted to guilt her.

"NO, we're going to get bitches, go back to my house, and fuck them. Hard." I said. I wanted to see how she was going to get out of this.

"I'm kind of tired of that. Can't we just not think about hooking up all the time?" She started to raise her voice.

"Why not? It's not like we have anyone to be faithful to." I was cutting deep.

"No, you're right. Go get ready, I'll be there to pick you up in a few hours." She said after a minute or two.

Dammit. I was hoping she would admit everything. Time for Plan B. This was going to work perfectly.

**Mitchie POV**

"Alex, we're caught." I said into the phone.

"What?!" She started freaking out.

"Well, we're not caught. Yet." I said reassuringly.

"So what's the problem?"

"Well, Carter wants us all to go out tonight. But I didn't agree right away because she wanted me to agree to have another hook-up."

"So you ended up agreeing to hook up with someone?" Shit, this conversation isn't going the way I thought it was.

"No, babe it's not like that. I-"

"Listen," She cut me off. "I know we're not officially dating or anything, but I thought you'd at least have the decency to not do something like that. You know how I felt after Carter was being nice to me. So just save it."

"No Lex, listen to me please." I pleaded.

"I'm listening." She seemed annoyed, heck I would be too if I wasn't sure what the hell was going on.

"I only told her I'd go, not technically to hook-up. And besides, she wants you to go too. I only called to let you know that we had to act like we barely know each other. Like before." I said in a rush.

"Oh...so you're not going to get with anyone?" She asked upset.

"No of course not...well, unless it was you." I said honestly.

"Really?" She asked.

We had never really talked about officially dating. I wanted to ask her out, but we were already going behind Carter's back, I didn't want it to be any worse. Other than that we have only been able to hangout like twice. So, we had no intimate relationship. I sorta planned on keeping it that way, she was the first person I felt this way about and I didn't want to screw that up because of my hormones.

"Definitely."

"Okay, I got to go. I hear Carter coming downstairs, I'll see you later. Bye beautiful."

"Bye." I smiled into the phone.

It was time to get ready.

I settled on something casual, that didn't make me stand out. But, I also wanted to look good for Alex. So skinny jeans, a white v-neck, and a leather jacket it was. I had my hair straightened and I was ready to go. I drove to the Torres' and went inside to wait while they finished getting ready.

The second I got downstairs I saw Carter in the bathroom hall doing her hair and make-up.

"Oh hey Mitch, just wait in my room." She said while closing the bathroom door. She still had the other half of her head to finish, so I quietly went into Alex's room. She was putting a cardigan over her dress shirt, and boy did she look amazing.

"Carter, what did I say abou-" I cut her off with my lips.

"Shh, we don't want to get caught now do we?" I asked.

"Ha-HA very 're the one that came in here and plus you scared the shit out of me." She put her hand on her chest dramatically.

"Get over it." I told her playfully.

"And you get out of here." She started pushing me to the door.

"Not yet, I need to stock up on kisses so I won't have the urge to kiss you later." I said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes then kissed me deeply. It was probably one of the best kisses we've ever shared. So basically the best kiss I had ever had. When air was a necessity, we pulled away.

"Wow." Was all I could come up with.

"Oh my God, you need to get out." She said with a laugh.

"I'm goin' I'm goin'" I said, raising my arms in defeat.

I walked back to the bathroom to find Carter done with her hair, putting on her make-up.

"Are you done yet?" I whined.

"Nope" She replied popping the 'P'

"Well hurry the fuck up." I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." She pushed me out of the bathroom.

After we were all dolled up, I drove us back to my house to pick Sonny up. Alex in the back, Carter in the front. We had to act like nothing was going on between the two of us. So basically, I was ignoring Alex the whole time.

When we arrived at Dean's, me and Alex made our way to the kitchen to start our party ritual. Four shots and two beers in, I could feel the alcohol. I wanted nothing more than to grab Alex off the guy she was grinding on and take her right there. But, I needed to keep my cool.

Keeping my cool was on my list of number one priorities until I saw Carter. Not just Carter though. Carter and Sonny. Making out. What the fuck? Pissed is a HUGE understatement.

"Keep your cool. Keep your cool." I chanted to myself. I worked slightly. Only because I was drinking. Otherwise, had I not been drinking Carter would have a mouth full of my fist. And when I say slightly, I mean it only worked for a few minutes before I saw something I never expected.

Carter and Sonny were hand in hand making their way over to the guest bedroom.

* * *

**AHH SHIT! ****Didn't expect that did you? Review ideas! PCE ND BLESSINZ (In the words of Camila)**


	8. U Got Nothin' On Me

**lizzy1432: I swear me and you have the same train of thought! Everything you come up with is already in my head! Thanks!  
**

**FufuTheFallenAngel: She technically isn't 'using' Sonny, you'll see why.  
**

**itsamahomiesthi: Thanks for all your reviews and support! They make me smile!  
**

**Here's Chapter 8! Reviews really do encourage me to update faster so... REVIEW! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

U Got Nothin' On Me

Now I know who you are, you got nothing on me.

Yeah I see, I should've known you from the start.

**Mitchie POV**

_Carter and Sonny were hand in hand making their way over to the guest bedroom._

I didn't even have time to process what they were doing, or about to be doing. I marched straight up to Carter before she could open the door, and pulled her by her wrist.

"What the hell?" She yelled.

"I should be asking you the same thing...WHAT THE HELL CARTER?" I was furious.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She tried to go back into the room.

"You can't do this, that is my sister Carter! You're my best friend!"

"And? Excuse me, I have business to do." She tried to go into the room again. I pulled her by her wrist hard.

"Do you not realize what's going on? That is my fucking sister."

"Exactly. Your 'fucking' sister. Let me continue."

"You can't do this to me. You're fucking up our friendship."

"No, I'm about to fuck your sister." That was it.

"ARE YOU A DUMBASS!? THIS IS ME AND YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT! That is my sister Carter." I said, tears threatening to fall over my eyelids. I was pissed, upset, and back stabbed.

"Hypocritical much?" She said with venom. "Sonny, you can go now. It worked." She looked down, clearly upset now. Sonny walked back down the hall after whispering a 'sorry' to me.

"What are you talking about?" I was confused now.

"Sonny's your sister. But Alex is mine. You don't care." She was hurt.

Then it hit me. My heart dropped, Carter knew. She knew everything. She wanted me to feel what she felt. I didn't want to hurt her, that was the last of my intentions. But, regardless; I hurt the one person that has always been there for me. I went behind her back, did what she asked me not to, and betrayed her. I felt terrible just thinking about Carter being 'with' Sonny, and that was just a fake hook-up. Now, I knew what ever I felt, multiplied by ten, was what Carter felt. We went behind her back for weeks, and developed a relationship. I was the worse best friend ever.

"Carter listen, I-" She cut me off.

"Just save it Mitch. Date her, do whatever. I'm gone." She said as she grabbed her jacket and walked out of the door.

I couldn't move, I felt numb. I wanted, no, needed to feel hurt. I was too busy worrying about our conversation to realize that everyone had turned their attention to Carter and I. The music was off, and everyone's eyes were on me.

"That's low Mitch, even for you." "Some best friend you are." "You're a bitch." "Why would you even do that?" People said to me as I made my way to the front door.

"Mitchie, we need to talk." I heard Alex say as she followed me outside.

"We fucked up Alex! I fucked up! There's nothing else to discuss." I said as tears began streaming down my cheeks.

"Come on, we'll go to my house and talk to Carter." She said softly, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards my car.

"No, I don't deserve someone like her Lex, I hurt her."

"Just as much as I did, we fucked up. Okay? Now let's go and fix this." She got in the drivers seat and we drove off to her house.

"Carr!" Alex called into the seemingly empty house.

"She's not here." Theresa yelled from her bedroom. Shit, Carter wasn't here. She probably had to walk because she did come with us afterall. I started to panic.

"Calm down, let's just go downstairs; and we'll wait for her to come back okay?" Alex rubbed my arms up and down.

"Alright." I let her lead me down stairs and into her bedroom. Once she closed the door she sat on her bed and patted the spot next ot her calling me to sit.

"Everything's going to be okay. Once she gets back, we'll both talk to her and if she doesn't listen. She'll come around. You and I both know that she'll always come back to us." She soothed me, resting her head on my shoulder and holding my hand.

"You're amazing, you know that?" I asked genuinely. She didn't say anything, she just looked me in the eyes and smiled before leaning in to kiss me.

It wasn't long before I was straddling Alex in a heated make out. I needed this. I could feel her hands sneak their way up my shirt and along my sides; causing me to moan at the contact.

"Mitchie." She breathed. Yes. I like where this is going.

"Mitch, we need to stop." She said.

"What? Why?" I asked sitting back up.

"Because, one: You're still a little buzzed. And two: It's not right."

"You're right. I'm sorry." I quickly apologized.

"It's fine, listen it's been a few hours. Give Carter a little time. Let's go to sleep." She suggested and I agreed.

**Sonny POV (Before the Party)**

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. Why was Carter calling me?

"Hey, I need you to do me a favor." She said fast.

"Umm, okay? What?"

"Hook-up with me." She said it as if it were nothing.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Calm down, not like that. I need you to pretend to hook-up with me."

"First off, I'm straight. And second off, why?"

She explained her 'plan' to me. She wanted to pretend to hook-up with me. So that she could basically put Mitchie and Alex on blast. You could tell by the sound of her voice, she was hurting from it all.

"Okay fine." I didn't want to do anything to hurt either Mitchie or Alex, but Carter was hurt. So I wanted to help.

"Thanks, when we get to the party I'll give you the signal and we'll go from there."

"You owe me big time Russo."

"Sure thing Torres."

**After the party**

"Calm down, Carter. They didn't want to intentionally hurt you." I tried to soothe her. After she stormed out of Dean's, I went after her and brought her back to my house.

"I know, and I was okay with it...I just felt different after I confronted them you know?" She said between sobs. Carter literally _never_ broke down, you could ask Mitchie. I was shocked to see her in this state considering we barely talk.

"Shh...it's okay. We both know how they are, they'll come trying to fix this. Don't you feel guilty for what happened. Just relax and go to sleep."

"You're right. Let's go to sleep." She lay down on my bed, cuddled into my side, and the both of us drifted of to sleep.

* * *

**Ooh what will happen to Carter and Sonny, Mitchie and Alex, and Mitchie and Carter? REVIEW IDEAS! **


	9. That's More Like It

**IMMMM BAACKK! Well, I never was really gone. I didn't have internet, it was the holidays, and I just moved. I did make up for it though! I have a long chapter (long for me anyway) and two more chapters ready to be uploaded! So as soon as I get some reviews, I will post those ASAP! This chapter is dedicated to Demenaforever13! Thanks guys!**

**FuFuTheFallenAngel- Yes this story is Malex...and Carter is just, well, being Carter.  
**

**Demenaforever13-Thanks! This chapter is just for you! It gets better!  
**

* * *

Chapter 9:

That's More Like It

Things have changed, and I've got the upper hand.

**Carter POV**

I woke up the next morning in Sonny's arms. I sat up groggily and stretched. I definitely felt the alcohol from last night and all the emotions as well. I grabbed my phone from Sonny's nightstand and checked it.

I had 36 messages from both Alex and Mitchie complaining about how sorry they were and bullshit like that. I was actually okay with the fact of them dating when it all came down to it. What bothered me was that they went behind my back for weeks and developed a relationship, and had the audacity to act like absolutely nothing was going on.

How many times they hung out was a mystery to me, but regardless had they really cared what I had to say about it all, they should have at least respected me. I was hurt more than anything. I wasn't even mad to be quite honest. I just was upset that my own best friend; whom I have known for my entire life and knows every last thing about me, was going behind my back. Plus, it was with my sister.

I would never do that to Mitch. First off, Sonny is straight and I would end up looking at Mitchie like that too. Second, I respect Mitchie and our friendship. Being in a relationship with your best friend's sister is bound to ruin things between you and said best friend if things went badly.

I was just going to keep my cool, and keep my distance from the two of them unless they confronted me first. There was no way in hell I was about to act like everything is okay, because its not. They need to explain themselves before I can tell them I'm 100% okay with them being an 'item'

"Carter, are you okay." Sonny asked sleepily. I hadn't notice her wake up, so when she began talking to me, I was scared to say the least. I jumped falling off the bed on hitting my head on her headboard in the process.

"Ow fuck!" I yelled, clearly hurt. I stood up from the ground, rubbing my head while Sonny laughed at me.

"Well, I've always wondered why they called those headboards." Sonny said in between giggles.

"Shut up!" I laughed back.

"It all makes sense now."

She kept on teasing me for a while. She even tweeted about it, but what could I do? It was pretty funny if you think about it. She eventually let it go and we decided to go out to breakfast.

We were sitting down at the corner table and we were actually having a normal conversation. Sonny wasn't as weird or 'nerdy' as I had thought. She's pretty laid back and chill.

Sonny is also very beautiful. I never really noticed before but her and Mitchie aren't as similar as everyone thinks. Sonny has lighter brown hair, with blonde highlights, and she's more tan than Mitch. Mitchie has black hair, that is always straightened. Sonny wears her hair more wavy and curly. She's also very girly, like skirts and all. You can tell she takes care of her body, it's not like Mitchie doesn't but Sonny is more open about it. She wears make-up, not to the point where it's caked on, but to where her skin looks perfect. Sonny also wears lighter colors, whereas Mitch could basically wear all black everyday if she could. I wouldn't say Sonny is the better looking twin, because they are both seriously gorgeous; but Sonny is really beautiful. I've never realized that until now.

"So you only never hung out with me and Mitch because you thought I didn't like you?" I asked shocked.

"Basically...if it wasn't that, I was just annoyed with Mitchie ALWAYS partying. It's fun, but after doing it every single night, you should get tired of it. But she just doesn't know when to stop. Honestly, neither do you" She told me in all honesty.

"I know, I know." I said jokingly with my arms up in defeat.

"You're so stupid." She laughed.

"Ehh, what can I say? Look at who I hangout with!" I joked.

"Speaking of the devil..." Sonny said lowly. I was confused at first, but I looked around to see what caught her eye, and immediately wished I didn't.

It was Mitchie and Alex, hand in hand, making their way into the restaurant. I scooted over on the bench to hide from their view. I guess Sonny sensed my queasiness.

"You wanna leave?" She asked me, concern fighting through her voice.

"Nah, let's get our food, eat, and then leave. I'm really hungry." I lied. I mainly just wanted to see how comfortable they were with each other.

That was probably one of my biggest mistakes. I had to sit through an hour of mushiness between the two. It was my fault, and I basically tortured myself by looking back every minute or so; yet I was so obsessed with the thought of them actually being that way towards one another. It sickened me.

They continued their breakfast feeding each other, making faces, kissing, and sharing food; while Sonny and I basically ate in silence. After we finished eating, I couldn't take anymore.

"Can we go now?" I asked impatiently.

"Yeah. C'mon."

We began getting up and I sensed eyes burning into the back of my head. I didn't know if I should just acknowledge them and ignore them, or just pretend I didn't see them. Then I got an amazing idea. I like being shitty.

"Sonny, follow my lead." I ordered.

"What?" She asked I grabbed her hand and whispered to not look at Mitchie and Alex.

I could feel them staring at me while me and Sonny walked out of the restaurant holding hands. When we got outside, I walked behind Sonny and wrapped my arms around her waist with my chin on her shoulder. I gazed out of the corner of my eyes and Mitchie and Alex were staring at us.

"What are you doing?" She asked when I wrapped my arms around her more tightly.

"What? I can't do this?" I asked with a smile.

"No, I meant what are you thinking?" She asked me as we slowly made our way to the car.

"Karma's a bitch." I said bluntly.

"Haha no, karma is only a bitch when you are."

"Not me. I'm talking about our sisters." I said glancing back to the restaurant. To my surprise they were both still watching us with dropped jaws.

This plan worked, but I wasn't done. When we got to the car, I checked once more, before opening the door for Sonny. When she was in, I leant in and kissed her full on the lips.

I was standing in between her legs, while she was facing me from inside the car. Sonny put her arms around my neck and pulled me in more. I was going to pull away, but she stopped that thought when she began to open her mouth. Who was I to deny the girl what she wanted?

I could taste her lip gloss, which only added to the greatness of this kiss. Sonny was an amazing kisser, I hate to admit it but she really was.

After a few minutes, we pulled away and I smiled at her. What the fuck? What just happened? I looked back at the restaurant when I got into the car, and Alex and Mitchie weren't there anymore.

"What was that Sonny?" I asked confused. I told her to go along, not take control.

"What? Two can't play this game?" She said with a smirk.

"No, it's just that I told you to go along, not take control." I said voicing my thoughts from earlier.

"Oh, sorry?"

"No, it's fine. Besides my plan worked." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I noticed." She said giggling.

"Well, you know how I do!" I popped my collar to my jacket.

"Shut up and take me home tiger."

* * *

**MITCHIE POV**

Alex and I had decided to go out to eat, it was completely normal. We shared a few kisses here and there; doing the normal couple stuff. But, what wasn't normal was to find Sonny and Carter here as well.

Half way through breakfast, I saw someone get up out of the corner of my eye and I was shocked to say the least, when it ended up being the two of them.

It was casual, I mean I sort of expected them to be together, but not the way that they were together. After Carter left the money for the bill she whispered gently into Sonny's ear, causing her to smile. Then Carter grabbed Sonny's hand and they made their way to the entrance. I looked at Alex and she had her eyes directed at the two.

What the hell is going on? I thought last night was just a fake hook-up. Dammit! Carter probably spent the night with Sonny because she was drinking. I was a little mad, but that just makes me a hypocrite.

I looked back at Carter who now was behind Sonny with her arms wrapped around her with her chin resting on her shoulder. She said something to Sonny, making her smile her huge smile. Sonny replied to Carter and they both smiled.

I was surprised by all of this, but what surprised me, and pissed me off, the most was what happened next.

When they had gotten to the car, Carter opened the door and helped Sonny in. She then leaned in and kissed her. I was past pissed at this point. Carter in between Sonny's legs kissing her. It wasn't even all Carter, Sonny had put her arms around Carter and they began making out.

I grabbed my money, slammed it on the table, then told Alex to come on. I needed to leave.

I don't even remember driving back home that's how mad I was.

Alex and I made our way into my house and into my bedroom, and I began pacing.

"Babe, calm down." She said while getting up and grabbing my arms. I loved it when she called me babe.

"No, they're fucking doing this on purpose." I said. I'm not sure exactly what they were doing, but that seemed like a good explanation.

"Exactly, they want you to get mad. They don't like each other. Sonny is straight, and Carter is hurt. They just want to play with our feelings. Okay? So by being upset, you are giving them exactly what they want." She said and it did make sense.

I honestly didn't think I had hurt Carter that bad, but I guess I at least owed it to her to explain everything because I sure as hell knew I was pissed about them. She was more than likely, considering last night, very uneasy about Alex and I.

"Okay, Lex. I'll TRY to calm down." I said unsure.

"Thank you beautiful." She smiled. She leaned in and pecked me on the lips. This girl could seriously turn my whole day around.

"But we are going to go talk to Carter about this." I added.

"OH MY GOD! Give it a rest."

"That's my best friend Alex."

"Yeah...but that's my sister." She fought.

"And that's my sister." I challenged.

"Holy crap that's weird. We're all sisters." She just now realized.

"Did you not notice that before?" I laughed.

"Shut up. Let's go watch a movie."

We settled on The Hunger Games and cuddled up on my bed. Alex had her head on my chest and my arms were around her tightly. The movie was half way over when the doorbell rang.

I got up from my spot underneath Alex and went to get the door.

"What took you so long?" Sonny asked after I opened the door. But she wasn't alone, that would have made life too easy. Carter was with her. I just rolled my eyes and answered Sonny on my way back to my bedroom.

"Alex was doing something." I said. I was sort of lying but I didn't care.

"Oh good Alex is here, tell her to come in the living room too."

"That's a good joke Sonny, try harder next time." I laughed sarcastically.

"Fine, stay here and I'll go get her." She started walking to my bedroom. I wasn't about to be left alone with Carter.

"NO! She's uh...she's naked." I said. What the fuck am I doing? If I wasn't in deep shit with Carter before, I sure as hell am now.

"What the fuck Mitchie?" Carter half-yelled.

"What?" I said like what I had just said wasn't a big deal.

"You know how I feel about all of this!"

"I do? I don't remember having that conversation." I walked closer to her.

"Mitchie, you went behind my back! I am completely fine with you guys being together. I'm not okay with you going behind my back."

"I'm not the only one that's going behind someone's back!" I got in her face.

"I was only trying to get you to see how it felt to be betrayed!"

"You're a bitch, you know that!?" I was seconds away from hitting her.

"Hey Mitch, calm down babe." I heard Alex come up behind me and hold my arms so I wouldn't do anything.

"Alex get the fuck out of this!" Carter yelled.

"First off don't talk to her like that, and second. It concerns her." I said more calmly than before.

"You're my best friend Mitchie, best friends don't go behind each others backs."

"Yeah? Well best friends are supposed to be understanding about the others choices and be supportive." I said in a bitchy tone.

"Who the hell said I wasn't supportive of you guys?"

"You basically did. You'd get pissed every time I'd bring it up." I started getting mad again.

"Okay guys, come on. Lets sit down and talk this through." Sonny suggested.

Alex nodded and pulled me by my arms to the couch. Carter just stood there watching the way me and Alex were interacting.

"Can you guys not?" Carter asked.

"Not what?" Alex said shutting me up. I was going to say something I'd more than likely regret.

"Being all over each other." She said disgusted.

"Okay, lemme just make-out right here with her, like someone I know." I said bluntly.

"That wasn't anything! We were just..."

"Just what? About to fuck? Save it Carter."

"Will you just shut up and hear me out?" Carter said annoyed up but calm.

"Wh-" Alex cut me off.

"Yes. We will." She looked at me telling me to shut up.

"I wanted both of you to know how it feels." She said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, well it sucks. Is that what you wanted? For me to feel like crap? Cause if that was your plan...it worked." I barely choked out. Great, I was starting to get emotional.

"I'm sorry, but that's how it feels...it sucks."

"We were going to tell you. Alex and I decided to see how things would go between us before telling anyone. We didn't want to jeopardize any relationships for ours if it were only going to last a few days. I didn't want to be the 'back stabber' best friend, I wanted to be sure." I told her in all honesty.

"You didn't even have to ask me. All you had to do was say you guys are dating and I would've been alright with the idea. Maybe not right away, but eventually I would. Like now, I'm sort of okay with it." She said while looking me in the eyes.

"We're not exactly dating though, we're just together. Nothing's official until its ok with everyone." I looked over at Alex and she smiled at me.

"So you really waited to have my blessing before you guys officially started dating?" She lightened up.

"Yes, Carter it's not like we don't care about you. Alex and I talked this all out, if anything we thought about you more than anyone else. You would be the one affected the most if things ever go wrong."

"Yeah I understand. I love you guys. But seriously Mitch, you hurt my sister, I'll kill you." She laughed.

"Like you could." I challenged.

"Let's not do that again...that's what got us into this mess before." She joked.

It was true though. Carter punching me by accident basically caused everything. I would have never needed care, Alex and I wouldn't have talked, I would have never told her my feelings, and we would have never been walked in on.

Things went back to normal after that. We all stayed in the living room talking and joking.

"Mitchie can we go back into your bedroom?" Alex whispered in my ear after a while of just hanging out.

"Yep. Let's go." I said to her while getting up to go to my room.

"Where are you guys going?" Carter asked the second we stood up.

"My room." I said, forgetting what I had said earlier about Alex.

"Okay, but Mitchie can you come here?" She said nicely.

"Yea?" I was confused. Alex went to my room and closed the door. Carter pulled me aside and we went into the empty hallway.

"About earlier..."

"Listen, we're cool. I'm not mad anymore." I said.

"No that's not what I meant...how serious are you guys?" She said awkwardly.

"I mean, I really like her but were not actually dating." I said still confused.

"No, you don't understand...how SERIOUS are you?" She said emphasizing the word serious.

"No, you're right...I don't understand."

"Oh my God...have you guys had sex yet?" She said giving up.

"OHHHH! Oh God no!" I yelled.

"You say that like you wouldn't." She laughed.

"Oh believe me I would...but not soon. I can tell she's not ready." I said.

"Okay one, ewh and two. She's not a virgin Mitch."

"I know, but she's not ready to have sex."

"That's a lie Mitchie, she's a fucking horn dog." She said like it was obvious.

"Do you know how she lost her virginity?" I said not wanting to give away anything.

"Yeah, at party. That little...oh right I forgot you were dating her. Sorry." She was going to say something bad about Alex.

"She's not. She actually has a lot of self respect. She's only been with one person." I defended.

"I know, I know."

"Can I go now?" I wanted to see what Alex wanted.

"No...when you said she was naked earlier..." She stopped.

"I was lying. We've only ever made out. Your sister is an amazing kisser." I told her.

"Really? So is yours!" She mocked.

"Shut the hell up!" I joked back.

"Ooh the way she moves her tongue-" She pushed before I cut her off.

"I have to go fulfill your sisters needs, in my bedroom." I winked. That shut her up real quick. I walked away.

"Go get her tiger, but behave!" She said while slapping my ass.

I got into my bedroom and shut the door.

"Alex, what do you-" I was cut off by her lips.

"I just really wanted to do this..." She said while pulling me over to my bed and laying me down. She straddled me and rubbed my sides.

"You're so hot when you're mad." She said seductively. It wasn't long before we were making out.

She moved to my neck and began her short journey to find my pulse point. I moaned in response when she bit down. My hands roamed her sides before stopping at the hem of her shirt. She pulled back so she was sitting, and lifted her shirt off of her head.

She smiled then crashed our lips back together. My hands began to roam again this time stopping at her bra clasp. I stopped and quickly came back to my senses.

"Stop." I said in a whisper.

She continued to nibble at my earlobe and and neck.

"Alex. Stop." I said more demanding.

"What's wrong?"she said while sitting up.

"We can't."

"Why?" She seemed upset. I didn't want to hurt her feelings and tell her that I knew she wasn't ready.

"I don't want to." Dammit. There goes trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Ohh..." She seemed disappointed.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I have to go. I'll see you later." She said as she got off of me and put her shirt back on.

"Babe don't go." I said, I really didn't want her to leave.

"I'll text you, bye." She said before pecking my lips and leaving my bedroom. I could tell tears were trying to make their way out or her eyes.

"Alex...come here!" I yelled out the front door as it closed.

"What happened?" Carter asked me.

"To be honest, I don't even know." I said as I ran out the door and chased after her.

* * *

**OOHHHH SNAP! Just when things cool down...they heat right back up! REVIEW PLEASE THAT'S WHAT MOTIVATES ME TO UPDATE!**


	10. Skyscraper

**welp! Since I got around 5 reviews in like one hour and I really have wanted to see your reactions to this chapter for a while...here it is! lol Keep on reviewing, they literally make my day so much better!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Skyscraper

I will be rising from the ground, like a skyscraper.

**Mitchie POV**

_"Babe don't go." I said, I really didn't want her to leave._

_"I'll text you, bye." She said before pecking my lips and leaving my bedroom. I could tell tears were trying to make their way out or her eyes._

_"Alex...come here!" I yelled out the front door as it closed._

_"What happened?" Carter asked me._

_"To be honest, I don't even know." I said as I ran out the door and chased after her._

"Alex!" I yelled, she was walking home.

I ran the remaining space between us, catching up. Alex wouldn't look at me, she had tears freely streaming down her face.

"Alex, what happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing." She said, clearly lying.

"Okay, I know we just started getting to know each other, but I can still read you like a book. What's wrong?"

"Mitchie, don't worry about it. I'm fine." She lied again.

"Well I obviously am worrying about it, what did I do?" I was the cause of this. She wasn't upset until I told her I didn't want to be with her like that.

"It's not what you did. It's what I did." She said. If I wasn't confused before I sure as hell was now.

"What are you even talking about?"

"It's not important Mitch. Just let it go." She said still avoiding my eyes.

"No, what is wrong?" I said more demanding than before.

"Can we not talk about this?" She said harshly.

"Yeah, for now. But the second we get to your house, we're gonna talk." She moaned in disapproval.

"It's really nothing."

"Then you won't mind talking about it." I said before grabbing her hand and intertwining our fingers. We continued walking in comfortably silence, at least it was for me.

When we got to the Russo's, we passed the kitchen, Theresa greeted the both of us happily. You could tell she was confused as to why I was here with Alex instead of Carter. Alex ignored her mom and I just smiled kindly not wanting to be rude. I followed her closely as we went downstairs.

"So what's wrong?" I questioned when we got into her room, closing the door behind me since I came in last.

"It's nothing to worry about." She sighed. During our walk to her house she seemed really upset and her tears didn't stop until we reached here house.

"Okay, then tell me. If it's not that big of a deal, you shouldn't to have to hide it."

"I can do whatever I want." She said bitchy. I honestly didn't know she had it in her.

"Hey, calm down. I just want to help." I hugged her.

"You don't have to...we're not even dating. You can fend for yourself, so can I."

"Is this what this is about?" I asked raising my voice. Was she really upset that we weren't dating? I honestly thought we were moving too fast already, I hope that's not what she wanted. I'm not ready to be totally committed. I want to be, and I'm trying to be, but these things don't happen overnight. I have strong feelings for Alex, very strong feelings. But, things are different now. I need to make sure I'm careful with this relationship.

"No, not exactly." Phew, I was worried. Wait, not exactly? Shit, I still caused this.

"Then what is it? Tell me if I did something wrong."

"Why did you stop me?" She asked harshly.

"Stop you? Earlier?"

"No. Three years ago. Of course earlier!" She said sarcastically.

"Okay, calm down. I stopped because I don't want to do that." I said. I really didn't want to hurt her. I just couldn't tell her that one, I know she isn't ready, and two, I don't want to be physically attached already.

"Ugh I knew it. You can leave now."

"Whoa back up. What do you mean you knew it? Knew what?"

"This is all a game to you...you don't like me." She said, tears threatening to pour out of her eyes.

"What?! Are you serious right now? I don't want to because I do like you."

"No, you don't need to have sex with me. You have plenty of beautiful girls that you can get...why be with me when you can have them? You just want to play with my feelings. I'm nothing special, I never have been. You don't care, I know you don't like me. Who would?"

"Okay, first off. I want to, God I want to. Second, why be with anyone else when I have a beautiful girl that couldn't compare to them with me? Exactly. I don't want to play with your feelings. I may come off as the type of person that doesn't care and only wants sex, but I'm not. What don't you get? You haven't paid any attention to what I've been telling you, I'm not lying just to get in your pants Alex. I genuinely feel that way, and I mean it when I tell you you're beautiful. You're gorgeous really, I just don't want to step any unspoken boundaries." She didn't say anything so I continued.

"Listen, I know you're not ready to be intimate; and I'm okay with that. Don't think that because I'm ready, you have to be too. I know what you're thinking, I'm not gonna leave if you don't 'give me what I want' because that's not what I want. I want to be able to have a relationship that doesn't revolve around sex for once. I want to be able to have fun and talk and laugh and not have to have sex all the time. And honestly, I really don't want to have sex. I want to be with you emotionally before I'm with you physically. And when we do have sex, I don't want it to be just that. I want it to be love, not just sex, not just some random fuck. I want it to be different from what I've ever had." I said what I was feeling.

"And what exactly is that?" Alex asked. She had tears on the surface of her eyes.

"I just want to be loved." My voice cracked. I didn't realize how open I was being or how emotional pouring my heart out would be.

Alex just sat there, breaking our eye contact and trying to avoid it. I didn't have anything else to say, and I'm not quite sure she did either. A few minutes had passed by, I was looking at her beautiful face, while she was staring at her wall.

"I guess I was just wasting my time, I'll see you around Alex." I said disappointedly, I turned to leave before I heard her speak up.

"Wait." She looked me in the eyes when I turned around.

"For what?" I said afraid of the answer I might get.

"Just please wait for me. I understand where you're coming from, but I need time. I need to learn to love myself, before I can love anyone." She said it like she was holding back something.

"I will, but what are you talking about?"

"Mitch, you can't tell anybody." She looked terrified.

"Alright, go on." I was worried.

"Like you seriously can't tell anyone. No one knows."

"And no one will ever know, other than me and you. I promise." She sighed.

"Okay, what I meant was I...I'm not...I always...I...I have..let me just show you." She looked really upset. She walked up to me, pulled me over to her bed so I was sitting down, while she sat down next to me.

I was about to ask her what was going on, before she started taking off her jacket. Didn't we just talk about this? I scrunched my eyebrows. I was so confused.

She stood up in front of me and held out her arms. I grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. She was definitely crying, hard, but no sound was coming from her. I went to stand but she shook her head and looked down at her arms.

"What Alex?" I was really worried now.

"Look." She said like she was ashamed of something. I raised an eyebrow before following her gaze at her upper-forearms by her wrists. It all made sense. There were dark lines forming all kinds of patterns, and there were other dark lines that were red. I traced my fingertips across the newer scars lightly.

She needed to love herself before she could love me...I get it. She doesn't feel loved. She was ashamed and worthless in her eyes, but in mine, she was strong and beautiful.

I raised her arm slightly, and ran my lips over every cut, then I followed my actions on her other arm. She continued crying while I did this, and when I finished, I stood up, intertwined our fingers, and whispered, "You're beautiful."

I wasn't just saying it to make her feel better, I genuinely meant it. I hugged her tight, never wanting to hurt her.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked gently. She was still crying, so she just nodded.

"I know how it feels. Remember that summer I went to camp?" I asked again. She nodded. How could she forget? Carter was miserable and that was the year the two of them had became really close.

"I wasn't at camp...I was in a treatment facility. I used to self harm, and do a lot of bad stuff. But I got better. I used to feel worthless, and ashamed of who I was. But I got better. I used to hate everything about myself and the world. But I got better. I hit rock bottom, and I got better. And you know what? You self harm and do bad things? You'll get better. You feel worthless and ashamed of yourself? You'll get better. You hate everything? You'll get better. You may or may not have hit rock bottom, and things might worse. But everything will get better. Things have to get worse to get better, and I won't let you fall anymore. So, the last time you did it? That was your rock bottom, because I'm never gonna let you feel that way again." I told her the one thing that even Carter didn't know about me. It felt good to have someone other than my sister and parents know my darkest secret.

After I told her she started crying even more, and so did I. All I did was hold her close. I couldn't hurt her, because I know how it felt to be where she is. Scared, hurt, and alone.

I held her and held her. It had been at least thirty minutes so I pulled her to her bed, laid her down and pulled her so she could rest her head on my chest. Her breathing started even out while her sniffling slowed. I traced circles across her back, and held her hand that was on my stomach.

Just before she completely fell asleep, she whispered something.

"Don't ever leave me." I wasn't sure if she realized she said it, or if she was sleepy and muttered it. But she definitely said it. I didn't even have to think before replying.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

I stayed up while she slept, thinking about how far I have came since I went into treatment. Then I thought about how far Alex would go. When I was depressed, I had no one. Yeah I had Carter, but she didn't know. It was hard not having someone to be there for you. I needed to be that for Alex.

About three hours had passed since she fell asleep when she woke up. She sat up groggily and I sat up with her.

"Hey beautiful, how do you feel?" I asked very gently.

"Relieved." She sighed.

"Me too. And I want you to know, I will always be here for you. I don't care if we don't date, or we break up, or whatever. I will always be here." I held her hand. She just looked at me and smiled.

"Let's go eat dinner." I said before pulling her off the bed, kissing her cheek, and taking her upstairs.

Theresa was in the kitchen, finishing up cooking.

"Oh Mitchie! Are you waiting for Carter? I don't know where she's at, but you know you're more than welcome to stay here for dinner and wait." She said. She knows I have some issues at home, and she has been there for me more than my mom sometimes. She just didn't want to say it.

"Oh actually Carter's at my house. I'm hanging out with Alex." I said looking over at her and smiling. I guessing she knew that Alex had liked me, because she got really cheesy and looked at Alex weird.

"Mom, don't even start." Alex said annoyed.

The two of us went into her living room, we sat down with her head on my shoulder and my arm around her.

"Today's been a long day." She let out.

"You got that right...hey does your mom know we're talking?" I asked.

"No...she knows that I like you."

"Oh you do now?" I joked.

"Yes. A lot."

"I'm glad to know I'm not the only one that feels that way." I smiled.

"Awh, do you wanna tell my mom?"

"I mean, don't you think we should be dating before we tell her?" I laughed.

"Haha no, like do you wanna tell her that were basically together?" She asked nervously.

"Whatever you wanna do. Your mom would be okay with it. So, I don't see the problem."

"Alright, we'll tell her at dinner. My dad isn't gonna be home tonight and I honestly don't think the boys will be either. And Carter...well she's probably hanging out with your sister. So it's probably just us three."

"Okay." I shrugged. We sat in comfortable silence, listening to each others breathing.

"Girls! Dinner's ready!" Theresa yelled from the kitchen.

"You ready?" I asked as she barely lifted her head off of my shoulder.

"I think so..." I smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Just as I pulled away, I could hear Theresa gasp. I looked up to see her turning around swiftly and going into the kitchen.

"Well I guess we just saved ourselves from that conversation." I said meekly.

"Or set ourselves up for a very awkward dinner." She mumbled.

* * *

**There it is! Crazy twist right? or was is predictable? oh well haha do you guys think I should pair Carter and Sonny up or just let them remain friends? REVIEW BABES!  
**


	11. In Real Life

**Okaaaay guys, a lot of you said you wanted to see Carter and Mitchie together...so I'll see what I can do ;) anyway, REVIEW! They make me happy and actually feel like people are really reading STW! Here's Chapter 11...don't hate me too much for the ending. **

* * *

Chapter 11:

In Real Life

It's always gonna be this way.

**Alex POV**

A month had passed since I told Mitchie my darkest secret. It had also been a month since I last cut. Mitchie and I have became a lot closer and we also have spent a lot of time together. I could tell she was very protective of me and she always made my day a lot brighter.

At dinner that night, my mom had brought up the kiss she walked in on. We told her everything, and she was shocked and told us how much this could effect everyone not just us and we reassured her. Overall, she was supportive but she was kind of uneasy about it all, and she told my dad about it too.

Along with Mitchie and I, Carter and Sonny have gotten a lot closer as well. They had the excuse to do so. Mitchie had spent so much time with me that Carter needed to find someone to keep her company, the same with Sonny. It's not like Mitchie and Carter haven't hung out, and its not like Sonny and I haven't hung out, it was just that we were all spending less time together. But we still all had went to parties and stuff. Like yesterday, it was the last party of the summer.

Every year the party is held a Dean's. It is always two days before school so that way we can all recover from our hangovers. I don't know anyone that doesn't drink on 'school year's eve' as we like to call it.

All four of us had went to Dean's, got drunk, and stayed at my house. Carter is still a little bit uneasy about me and Mitchie so, Sonny stayed in my room while Mitchie stayed with Carter. It was good though. I'm not sure about Mitchie and Carter but I was glad to spend time with Sonny. I needed to talk to someone other than Mitchie and my mom. I don't have a problem with talking to Mitchie, but when she is the subject, I just can't.

Anyway, school starts tomorrow and I had decided to go clothes shopping with Carter and Sonny. Mitch was still really hungover and decided to stay back.

We were walking around the mall stopping at stores where something in the display caught our eyes, when Carter pulled me into Forever 21. She began grabbing a bunch of clothes. They definitely weren't her style, and I was surprised when she handed them all to me and told me to try them on.

"Why am I trying these on?" I asked as we made our way to the back of the store near the dressing rooms.

"They're for Mitchie." I laughed at that.

"Are you serious? These aren't her style!" I began to turn around.

"No, they're for you. But for Mitchie." She said pushing me back. All while Sonny just stood there giggling at us.

"That makes no sense. I'll pick her out something, at a different store."

"No no no. These clothes are for you to wear...but for Mitchie to enjoy." She smiled. Really? She picked out clothes for my girlfriend, well not my girlfriend yet, to check me out in?

I looked down to see exactly what it was that I was going to be trying on. Dresses, skirts, and nice tops. They all were a little revealing, the dresses either had open backs or no straps, the skirts were very short, and the nice tops were made to show off cleavage.

"Are you serious right now?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, now go try them on." She said pushing me into a dressing room.

"Ugh you're ridiculous." I sighed before trying all the clothes on.

I came out of the dressing room after every outfit, to get Carter and Sonny's approval. They liked a lot of them.

"All set?" Sonny asked when I came out in my original clothing.

"Yup." I said popping the 'P'. I looked down to see how much I would be spending here, and was very disappointed.

"Carter! You got the most expensive things!" I yelled. It was true every item I had was over the price of $40.

"And?" She said it like we were made of money.

"I can't pay for all of this." I went to put some of the clothes back, but Carter stopped me.

"You're not. I am" she said taking me to the register.

"What?! I'm not going to let you pay for all of this." I protested.

"Good thing I'm not. Mitchie is." She smiled.

"Carter you can't just use someone else's money. Especially Mitchie's."

"She gave it to me! She said to buy you stuff!" She defended.

"Then what the hell? Why did you pick all this out?" I was so confused.

"Because she said to pay for your stuff. I figured, if she's paying for it, why not let her enjoy it?" She smiled.

"It's true, Alex." Sonny admitted.

"Ugh whatever." I said before pulling my phone out to text Mitchie to yell at her.

After what had happened at the mall we spent a few more hours shopping. We all bought a few more pairs of clothes and went to eat.

We went back to my house to give Mitchie all her stuff we had bought.

"Alex, what'd you buy?" She winked.

"You mean, what did you buy?"

"Same thing." She mumbled.

"Either way, I'll pay you back."

"Just wearing the clothes will pay her." Carter said walking through the living room with food in her mouth. This girl ate so much.

I rolled my eyes and began to show her the clothes. The whole time I held each item up, she would widen her eyes and smile. I was about half way through when Carter came back in.

"What're you doing?" She said it like I was doing something wrong.

"Showing Mitchie my clothes?"

"No no no, go in your bedroom, the two of you, and model them for her."

I stared at her in disbelief, while Mitchie just tried to hide her smirk.

"Run along now." Carter smiled and pushed us down the stairs.

When we got into my bedroom, Mitchie plopped down in the middle of my bed. She put her arms behind her head, crossed her legs, and smiled widely.

"You heard you sister..." She winked suggestively.

"You're like a guy! Oh my god, do I have to?" I felt awkward.

"Really Alex? No you don't have to. I'm not gonna make you. And besides, you don't need fancy clothes to look beautiful. You could wear sweats and a t-shirt for all I care." She said matter-of-factly. That was enough to change my mind.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I said causing her to look at me excitedly.

"Hurry back!" She called before I closed the door and went into the bathroom with my clothes. I modeled all the clothes for Mitche while she smiled and squirmed.

With the last outfit, I decided I would give Mitchie a little reward.

I came into the room with the shortest dress, it was also the most revealing. I could immediately tell she loved this one more than the rest. I posed a little before strutting towards her. Mitchie propped herself on her elbows, raising her eyebrows in the process.

"You like this one?" I asked huskily.

"Mhmm." She breathed, never breaking her gaze from my chest.

"Damn, I don't think I really like this one." I said as if it were a shame.

"N-no?"

"Nope." I smiled. "I think I like it better off." I said, slowly, but surely sliding it down my body. Mitchie's breathing changed immensely.

"What do you think Mitch?" I said when it was fully off and doing little poses for her.

"Uhh...it's g-great Lex." She stuttered. I sauntered over to her and crawled on the bed over her.

"Just great?" I asked sweetly.

"Umm it's uhh..umm" She averted her eyes from me.

"Umm what?" I asked innocently even though being innocent was lithe last of my intentions.

"Sexy." She breathed lightly.

I smiled. I was getting the reaction I wanted. I grabbed her cute cleft chin in between my fingers and made her look at me. I smiled and leant in to kiss her.

When I leant in all the way, I was met with her cheek. Mitchie looked uncomfortable.

"Alex we can't." She was a little upset.

"I wasn't trying to."

"Really? So you got half naked, seduced me beyond belief, and tried to kiss me for no reason?" She wasn't mad, but I could tell it bothered her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I couldn't kiss my girlfriend." I said getting off of her. I was starting to get a little ticked that she just rejected me.

"We're not dating." She said harshly. Was she serious right now? Is that really how she feels? "I didn't mean it like that Alex. It's just that-" I cut her off

"Just that you don't want to date me, right? Or just that you don't want to be with me like that?" I said equally as harshly.

"No no no, I meant it like...we're not dating. Soo...we shouldn't do those things yet." She tried.

"No...I get it Mitch. You don't wanna date right? Why else would you wait so long to ask?" It's true. We've been serious for more than two months. Is it always going to be this way? Me and her together but not 'together'?

"Alex, you know how I feel...and how I am. I have been single for a long time now, and I want to get used to the idea of being taken before we push things farther. Besides, you said last month you needed to love yourself before you could love anyone."

"You don't think I'm trying? You act like I'm not better. And Mitchie, you make it seem like you wouldn't be able to be faithful. Is there something going on?" By this time, I had put on sweats and an old band t-shirt.

"No! Why does everybody automatically assume I can't be in a relationship and be faithful? I love you Alex and I don't want to ruin anything by pushing too fast!" She said before getting up to leave.

"We're going too slow! I'm waiting on you!" I was frustrated but I still noticed what she said.

"Wait...did you just say you love me?" Mitchie stopped abruptly.

"I think I did." She said softly.

"Do you?"

"I think I do..." She whispered. At that my jaw dropped, and she left the room.

When she was gone, I finally came out of my trance. And realized that I feel that way about her as well.

"I think I love you too." I whispered to the empty room.


	12. Trainwreck

**OKKKAAYY So sorry I haven't updated in a few days...but that WILL change. When, I dont get reviews, I feel as if no one's really reading it and I'm not motivated enough to keep updating. But Pretty soon, when I'm settled in completely, I will update how I used to...which was practically everyday. Next chapter I will focus A LOT more on Carter and Sonny's relationship but, this chapter needed to be here. ANYWAY! Here it is...something you have all probably been waiting for... Chapter 12!**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Trainwreck

You're a train wreck, but with you...I'm in love.

**Alex POV**

After Mitchie left, I was a little confused. I didn't understand why she would just leave after basically confessing that she loved me. I spent the whole night really thinking about our relationship. I came to the conclusion. I do, in fact, love her. I may not be _in_ love with her...but, I do love her. We weren't official, yet we acted like we have been together for years; I just didn't get it. I didn't even know if we were going to let people know about us or just stay exclusive until we were official. But now, I honestly don't know if Mitch still wants to be with me. I stayed up pretty late that night thinking about what to do. I barely even got any sleep for the first day of school.

The next morning, Carter and I went to pick up Sonny and Mitchie on our way to school. It was something we always did on the first day of school, and basically every day after that. The girls came out at the same time and I have to say, Mitchie looked amazing! She always does but, today she was just glowing.

Ever since Carter has known about us, Mitchie has always rode in the backseat with me and given me a hello kiss. But I guess she had different plans today.

Sonny was walking to the front seat because that was her now normal spot. But before she could open the door, Mitchie stopped her, said something, got in the front seat instead, and completely ignored me. Sonny just sat next to me and whispered a weak sorry.

Mitchie never even looked back or acknowledged me at all. I guess things were back to how they used to be...Mitchie acting like she didn't even know who I was and me being hung over her. I honestly thought she'd have the decency to say something to me. I was upset, but I didn't want to let anything get to me. Today was the first day of our last year.

In the parking lot, I grabbed my bag, threw it over my shoulder and began walking to school, clearly annoyed.

I was about half way to the school, when I felt a hand grab my arm. I jumped and turned around to see it was Mitch.

"Hey beautiful." She said, like she was ashamed.

"Hi." I turned again to start walking, but she stopped me.

"Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's fine Mitch, I get it. You don't want to be tied down, I understand." I said before turning away and being stopped by Mitchie yet again.

"I do though. I know I said I wanted to take things slow and I'm totally sorry for like snapping at you. I just, I can't actually believe I said 'I love you' to someone...and for the first time in my life, I meant it. I'm sorry if you feel...I don't know...pushed into this. And I understand if you don't feel that way, but Alex...I love you, and I can't-" I cut her ranting off with my lips.

"Don't worry. The feeling's mutual...I love you too."

"Really?" She sighed in relief.

"Absolutely." I smiled just at the thought of loving her and getting it in return.

"Good." She whispered, leaning in to kiss me, and smiling into the kiss. We started walking to the school doors with our hands linked and smiles on our faces.

The rest of the day went really great. I had about four classes with Mitchie, three with Sonny (one of which was with both of them) and lunch with Mitch, Sonny, and Carter. Me and Carter aren't actually allowed to have any classes together. It happened one year when we got into a huge argument during a lesson and since then, it became an unspoken rule that us Russo's couldn't have any classes together.

The four of us made our way back to Carter's Mustang after school was out and this time, thankfully, Mitchie came and sat next to me; never letting go of my hand. I guess she didn't care if anyone knew we were an item because all day she packed on PDA. I don't think we spent five minutes without either kissing or hugging...or both. Maybe it was because we both knew we loved each other now, or maybe it was her way. Of telling everybody to back off. I honestly didn't mind, I was loving the extra attention from Mitchie.

We decided to go to a diner, that way we could all spend some quality 'sister time', considering we're all bound to be related to each other one way or another. At the diner, Mitchie still couldn't keep her hands, or lips for that matter, off of me.

"What are you doing?" I questioned when I felt her hand on my thigh.

"Eating? What does it look like I'm doing Alex?" She countered.

"Hmmm, well from under the table it looks like you're trying to rape me." I smiled. Two could play this game.

"What the hell?" Carter had her head under the table, trying to see what I meant.

"OWW!" Mitch yelped. I'm guessing Carr kicked her or something because of her snickers at Mitchie's pain.

"Behave you two," Sonny chimed in, "you guys are worse than three year-old's."

"No kidding." I added, getting a look from both Mitchie and Carter.

"Ugh. Why don't you go take her somewhere so I can _TALK_ to Alex?" Mitchie directed towards Carter about Sonny.

"Really?!" Carter exclaimed. She seemed really happy for some reason and it kind of creeped me out.

"Yes really...run along now!" Mitchie shooed them with her hands.

Carter and Sonny had a look on their faces that told me something was up. They both looked at me, smiled, then giggled and left.

"I swear they're so weird sometimes." I commented on our sister's behavior.

"You're telling me." Mitch laughed.

"So what did you have to _TALK_ to me about?" I asked, emphasizing the 'talk' like Mitchie had done earlier.

"Ohh right! That!" Mitchie acted like she forgot, when it was obvious it was still fresh in her mind.

"Yeah!" I played dumb along with her just to annoy her. Seriously, if she didn't tell me what was going on I was going to flip shit.

"Ok Alex. No need to be shitty." She joked. It was clear that she was going to push the subject away until I forgot. But I was pushing to know what they were all acting weird about.

"Okay Mitchie...enough with the bullshit. What's going on?" I said bluntly.

"You really wanna know?" She smiled. I just nodded.

"Like you really really wanna know?" I nodded with a big smile. Even if this girl was pissing me off, she still managed to make me happy. It's weird putting it like that, but it's true.

"Just fucking tell me!" I exclaimed causing a few other people to look our way.

"Okay...so I've been thinking." Mitchie began.

"Don't think too much. Don't wanna hurt yourself." I joked causing her to burst out laughing and lightly hit me.

"Shut up! ANYWAY...like I was saying. I have been thinking...and because of today's events, I've come to a conclusion. Today was the first day of our senior year. It was the first of our last right? Well, I look at it like that with us...and our relationship. I hope that today could be the first of our last. Like, the first day of our last relationship with anyone else. The first time we can say that we're dating, and the last time we can say that about anyone. What I'm trying to get at here, Alex, is...I love you. And I'm not sure if you fully meant it when you said it, but you love me too...and I never have been so sure of myself when I look ten years down the road and I see myself with you. I want to be with you. I've never felt this way about anyone in my life...and I don't want to feel this way about anyone else. You don't see it...but Alex, you're beautiful. You're not perfect...but there's no such thing as perfect. If there was...you're it. You have been through a lot. And so have I...it's like we were made for each other. I'm not going to lie...we're train wrecks, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you and I'm just going to stop with this rant, because it seems like it's going absolutely nowhere but it isn't...Alexandra Margarita Russo, will you be my girlfriend?" She finished just as tears made their way down both of our cheeks.

"Wait, what?" I asked shocked after a few minutes. I thought this day would never come.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**AHHHHHHH! Okay there it issss! It seems a little rushed but in my defense, it's almost four am. Please review! I really don't feel motivated to write or update when I feel like no one really reads this...so REVIEW! They literally make my day!**


	13. Until You're Mine

**OKAY! Sorry guys! I don't really have an excuse for not updating other than me being a lazy ass (sad I know) haha but I may or may not update before/on my birthday (which is thursday) but review, and depending how much you guys want a new chapter...I'll update! But anyway! Thank you guys SOO much for reviewing last chapter, reviews really do make my day so REVIEW because I'll probably update sooner if you guys are giving me ideas...here's chapter 13 ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Until You're Mine

I won't rest until you're mine

**Mitchie POV**

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked the second time after pouring my heart out to her. Which, by the way, left Alex and I both in tears.

She looked very distant, and I was scared she was going to say no. My heart was beating profusely and if she didn't answer any time soon, I was sure it would stop beating all together.

"Alex!"

"W-what?" She snapped out of whatever it was she was in.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked with no confidence at all. The previous times, I was beaming with confidence; Now I was just terrified she would reject me.

"Really?" She asked. The way she said it made me feel like she thought I was stupid for asking. Almost as if she never would date me. Feeling rejected and hopeless, I looked down at my hands and played with my fingernails. I just weakly nodded.

"Oh my God! I thought you would never ask!" She threw her hands up.

"So...wait, is that a yes?" I asked regaining a little more hope.

"Of course Mitchie. And I did mean it when I said I love you." She told me reassuringly.

I smiled widely and leaned over to kiss her.

"Well I guess we don't have to ask how that went." I heard Carter say loudly, interrupting mine and Alex's first kiss as a couple.

"We're dating. Now go." I said while leaning into Alex for another kiss. Apparently our previous one wasn't enough for me.

We shared several pecks...it was like once I finished with one kiss, I needed more. It was as though my life depended on it, and it felt like it did.

I don't know why but, today I had the constant need to just want to be with Alex all day. It was like I was never satisfied with just being around her. I needed to be touching her. Not in a dirty way either.

"Get a room!" Carter yelled while getting into the booth with Sonny at her side. Sonny looked pissed.

"Sonny...are you okay?" I asked. She rarely ever gets mad, so something had to of really bothered her. Sonny just nodded and put her head on her hand.

We stayed for about fifteen more minutes before we all decided to go home.

**Carter POV (At the diner)  
**

A few days had passed since Mitchie and Alex had started dating. I wasn't upset or angry at either of them. I mean Mitchie did ask me for permission at school that day as if I would've hated the idea.

Had it been a few months prior, I probably would've kicked her ass. Things were different now. Not only with them.

Since Mitchie and Alex have been spending all their time together, I've been getting to know Sonny. She's a really caring person once you get to know her. It's like her and Mitch are the exact opposite; which would explain how I feel.

I could never picture myself in a relationship with Mitchie...that's just weird. But, Sonny is a different story. I can't help but think about her all the time now. Maybe it's because I actually spend all my time with her and its a change of pattern to be with her instead of Mitchie. But regardless, I think I may like her. I highly doubt she would go for me anyway...well I know. She told me so, the same day that Mitch asked Alex out.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Ugh. Why don't you go take her somewhere so I can TALK to Alex?" Mitchie directed towards me about Sonny._

_"Really?!" I exclaimed. She was finally going to ask out Alex!_

_"Yes really...run along now!" Mitchie shooed us with her hands._

_Sonny and I both looked at Alex, laughed, then left to the side of the building._

_"So, what do you think Alex is going to say?" Sonny asked. I just looked at her like she was stupid._

_"It's obvious dude." I just said as I pulled a cigarette out of its package from my back pocket._

_"Right." She laughed. I lit the cigarette, took a hit, and offered her some. She just shook her head. What a goody good?! She looked uncomfortable so I decided to mess with her._

_"So now that they're going to be dating...why don't we give it a shot? I mean we could go on double dates and-" she cut me off quickly._

_"Carter. I'm straight. I like guys. You like girls. Me...you... never gonna happen." I was kind of offended...I mean I did like her. But, I knew my chances were slim to none with her._

_"Really now?" I joked as I flicked the remaining cigarette behind me._

_"Really." She replied. I decided to mess with her a little more. Turn it up a notch._

_I walked up closer to her. She still seemed pretty uncomfortable, and she backed up a step for every step I took towards her. It wasn't long before her back was against the diner's brick wall._

_That didn't stop me. I kept going until there was about five inches in between us. I put my arms on either side of her head and leaned in so our noses were touching._

_"We'll see about that." I whispered, my eyes never leaving hers. She let out a breath, leaving tingles to shoot around in me. I smirked, unfazed, kissed her cheek, and walked away swinging my hips with every step._

_I'm so going to get her to want me._

**Sonny POV (present)**

We were all sitting in Carter's Mustang trying to decide what to do. Mitchie and Alex in the back seat, Carter and I in the front.

No matter what we did, I would end up being with Carter...alone. Mitchie and Alex always found a way to leave us so they could be alone. I honestly wouldn't mind; but Carter won't quit joking about dating me.

The thing is, lately I've been really questioning who I am. Meaning my sexuality. And Carter isn't really helping, I mean she is, but at the same time she isn't.

"I got it!" Carter yelled, which wasn't really necessary because we were all in the car.

"Let's go on the go-cart tracks!" She seemed so happy so we all agreed. I was totally for the idea until one thought crossed my mind.

Go-carts require two people, the tallest in back, and the other in front in between the taller persons legs. Carter is definitely taller than me. Fuck.

At the track, we all got our helmets on, and Carter came up to me.

"You ready?" She asked with a smirk.

"I know what you're doing. It's not going to work."

"Just wait." She smiled. We got in the carts, and while we got in, Carter had on the biggest smile I had ever seen.

The ride was fun, except for the fact that sometimes Carter would reach over me so she could steer instead of me. But she would put her hands over mine. Other times, when I would be controlling the cart alone, Carter would place her hands on my thighs and lightly run them up and down my whole upper thigh. But, I think that's what made the ride so much fun for me.

I honestly was flattered and I kept on blushing. She was going to get me. Dammit. Maybe I could have fun with this and see how hard and badly she does want me.

The next few weeks would be fun.

* * *

**Again, REVIEW ideas! I'm running out! lmfao**


	14. It's on

**CHAPTER 14! WHAAATT?! I UPDATED! WHAAT!? I KNOW CRAZY RIIGHT?! haha enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14:

It's On

**Carter POV**

Four days after the 'go-cart fiasco' found me practically begging Sonny to be with me. Part of my felt like she wanted this. The other part of me felt like she was just doing this to see how pathetic and desperate, for a lack of better words, I was to be with her. I definitely liked her, but after trying as hard as I have been for the past few days, I kind of felt like this trying to win her over was a lost cause. I have literally tried everything. From showing up at her house with flowers, to telling her how beautiful she looked every time I saw her; nothing seemed to work. I had a few more tricks up my sleeve before I decided to give up completely.

I still had to 'get rid' of Vanessa too. I mean, technically we're not dating; but every time we see each other, she kisses me and won't leave me alone. Had I not been interested in Sonny, I probably would be dating Vanessa and totally into how hands-on she was. But, I am interested in Sonny...and I'm definitely not enjoying whatever me and Vanessa have.

"Can we talk?" I asked Vanessa. We were at lunch, sitting at our usual spot. Well, it was usual for Sonny, Mitchie, Alex, and I...not so much Vanessa after this.

Mitchie looked at me knowingly...I could tell she wasn't really listening to whatever Alex was talking about, she was paying more attention to me and my soon-to-be ex.

"Sure thing babe." I inwardly cringed at that.

"Listen," I started once we were out in the hallway, alone, "I really like you, but...not the way that you like me."

"I don't like you Carter."

"And I know that we have been dating for a while...wait, you don't?" This may turn out better than I had planned.

"I don't like you Carter," She repeated. "I love you."

And there it is. The disappointment of getting my hopes up. Oh God, this is not what I expected. I was just about to break it all off, and she hits me with this! Oh shit, what do I do? I can either run, lie, or be an asshole.

"That's the thing." I guess I'm going to be an asshole. I think I should try to go for the nice asshole,"I don't love you."

"What?" She croaked. Fuck, I grabbed her hands in mine and looked her in the eyes. My thumbs were rubbing her hands soothingly.

"I. Don't. Love. You. You're a great person, but I'm not into whatever this is anymore."

"Who is it?" She pulled her hands away fast.

"Sonny." I said guilty while breaking my eye contact and looking at the floor.

"You're a bitch you know that?" I had to laugh at that. She really didn't have a right to call me a bitch after everything she's put me through.

"Says the girl that breaks up with people over text."

"That's nothing compared to what you're doing." What is this girl even talking about?

"What the fuck am I doing? Being an honest person? I'm saving you from disappointment later on."

"No, breaking up with me on our year anniversary," Shit. I totally forgot, "literally seconds after I told you I love you."

"And I told you I don't."

"And if you're trying to save me from disappointment, maybe you should of thought about that before."

At that she walked away. I couldn't believe how bitchy I was being. But, I kinda felt good to not be tied to her after a year. I shook my head and walked back into the cafeteria.

I wasn't even dating her anyway. So, I guess I don't care. Yeah, I don't care.

I sat back down next to Sonny and she just smiled at me. I have a feeling she may know what just happened.

"What are you doing tonight?" Mitchie asked me with her mouth half full.

"Damn babe, chew your food." Alex scolded her.

"Umm whatever you guys are doing?" It was sorta obvious that's what I would be doing especially now that I'm not 'seeing' Vanessa.

"Aren't you gonna hang out with Vanessa?" She looked kind of irritated. Ugh, this bitch.

"No. Why would I hangout with her?" She did a spit take with her tea.

"Do you not know what today is!? You guys have been together for a year!" She was making a scene. She knew what was going on!

"I know, umm well I just kind of found that out when I ended it." I said quietly.

"No way! You ended it with her? Carter c'mon! Don't joke like that!" She said grabbing her sandwich and taking a bite. I decided I would tell her once she's done chewing. I don't want another spit take, especially with her food.

"I'm not joking. I took her in the hallway to talk, um...she said something, and I just told her I wasn't into it anymore." I shrugged.

"She told you?" I'm guessing Mitchie knew what Vanessa told me. Shit, maybe that's why she looked like she knew what was going on earlier...she probably didn't realize that I was breaking up with Vanessa.

"She told me a few things." I nodded.

"No, like she told you something she never said before?" She asked. I really didn't want to go back and forth when eventually Alex and Sonny would find out anyway.

"Oh my God, she told me she loved me!" I barely let Mitch finish her sentence.

"Oh God! Carter what exactly happened?" I told her a full recap of what happened in the hallway, with the exception of the part about Sonny. She wasn't really surprised. She knew that Vanessa was going to tell me, and she kinda had the hint I would end it. What surprised her the most was the fact that I was perfectly fine. I wasn't upset by any of this. I think it may have to do with the fact that I like Sonny, and my chances with her are a little better now. At least I can flirt with her and not feel guilty about it. Ooh and maybe I can steal a few kisses. Not that, that ever stopped me before.

Sonny looked at me and smiled. Well, I guess making a move right now couldn't hurt. I reached my hand into her lap, where her hands were. I gently snuck my hand in between both of hers and intertwined our fingers. Her expression, her conversation, nothing, changed; and I loved that. Sonny actually _let_ me hold her hand.

Russo: 1...

* * *

**OMG GUYS IM LIKE SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I know I totally forgot to update, but yeah I didn't get a lot of reviews either so yeah sorry. **

**4 things:**

**1- I'm going to start a new story...I'm not sure if I'll put this one on hiatus to write or keep going and wait until this one is done. So tell me what you think...**

**2- In the new story, I'm gonna write it all first before I even post and update it. So, it might be a while if you wanna read it.**

**3- I'm on spring break next week so you MAY or may not get a FEW new chapters to STW...(hint hint wink wink nudge nudge) **

**4- Follow meh on twittaa demetriasmofo mhhhmm that's meee! **

**REVIEW PLEASE THEY LITERALLY ARE ALL THAT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE!**


End file.
